Don't Make Me Regret Part 2
by bigred879
Summary: this is part two of Don't Make Me Regret! Do not read if you haven't read part 1! *Harry and Draco were thrown into a world of chaos and forced to deal with each other. Now where has it gotten them? HP/DM RL/SS other pairings.* PLZ read Part 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Make Me Regret (Part 2)**

**alright everyone! here is part two of the HUGE story, Don't Make Me Regret. If you have not read Don't Make Me Regret, then do not read this! Go read the first one!! **

**As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed part 1, and will continue to enjoy part 2. its been a joy writing it, and i cant wait to see it finished. (who knows when that will be lol).**

**so here it is! starting with the last bit of chapter 25 (for a refresher), then on into chapter 26! please R&R!**

**bigred**

**Chapter 25 The War Has Begun, last scene clips**

The faces of his friends flashed through his mind. Everyone who was counting on him. If he died, he would be letting them all down...

Then he heard something he never expected...

"Stop!" Petunia screamed.

Her husband ignored her, completely in a zone of hatred. She reached over and pulled on Vernon's back, grabbing at his arms as he swung. He was too strong however and he yanked her forward. She landed on the ground with a thud next to her husband, then crawled between him and Harry, shouting all the while.

"Leave him alone! Vernon stop..." then he hit her.

Petunia was jarred back into Harry's chest. The second she hit his chest, Harry saw a blue haze emmit from her and fade into him. He knew he had gained the selfless love protection. His aunt just saved him.

AKAKAKAK

Finally, he had him right where he wanted him.

With a triple casting, Draco was thrown to the ground in shackles, unprepared by the triple attack. His father laughed.

Lucius strutted to where Draco lay squirming on the ground. He kneeled down and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I will break you." came the hiss of Voldemort from Lucius' tongue.

He stupified Draco, then apparated away, leaving the rest of the Death Eaters and Aurors to battle it out.

AKAKAKAKAK

Remus pulled Harry into his chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He locked eyes with a worried Severus.

The war had begun. The first attack had been made on Harry's life. A full blow out in a muggle town had erupted. Draco was missing. And no one knew what they were going to do.

**Chapter 26 Longing for Stability**

It was getting late. Most people had gone their separate ways. The Weasleys and Hermione went back to the flat; Hagrid and Minerva went back to Hogwarts; the other members dispersed to their own homes. Albus had gone upstairs to show Luna and Neville to the dorm hall where they could stay, then check on the Dursleys. The only ones waiting in the den were Harry, Remus, and Severus.

Harry paced the room, limping from the pain in his leg and stomach. He was on edge. He couldn't sit still. Draco was out there somewhere, and he felt like he could have prevented it. If he had just told Draco where he was going, maybe this whole thing could have been prevented somehow. He did gain the protection from his aunt, which he thought was the most important thing before. Now, he wasn't so sure. He paused and clutched his side, coughing up more blood.

Remus couldn't take it anymore. He had been sitting here for hours with Harry, watching him pace back and forth with worry. Sure Remus was worried about Draco, but the main thing on his mind, was how Harry had ended up so beaten..his uncle..the rapes.

"Harry, sit down. You're just bothering your injuries, please, rest is what you need." Remus pleaded.

"Rest? How am I supposed to rest!" Harry said. His voice laden with exhaustion.

"I think you will find it easier than you believe. Staying awake all night with your injuries won't bring Draco back any sooner. If you expect to live it out for him to come back then I suggest you do us all a favor and get some rest." Severus ordered.

Harry wanted to argue, more than anything, but he knew there was nothing he could do. It was the hardest thing to admit.

"We have Order members looking for Draco, trading shifts every few hours. We are doing what we can to find him. You are going to take a few potions, and go to sleep. You need to heal if you expect to help." Remus said gently as he walked to Harry's side.

Severus left the den to gather a few potions for Harry. The teen sighed when he was gone.

"I just feel like there is something I should be doing. I feel useless."

"Well, you will be useless if you don't heal up and get some rest. I'm going to make sure Severus gets rest too. He's been through too much today as well." Remus said, shuffling Harry's raven locks.

"I'm glad you're back Remus. I just want to know why you left."

"We will have a nice long talk about it some other time. Apparently there are a few things we all need to talk about. Dumbledore is not happy with any of us at the moment."

Harry looked down and nodded, knowing that he had to talk about the rapings. It wasn't something he was looking forward to. Severus came back into the den with a satchel of potions.

"Let's go." Snape ushered.

The three eventually made it up to Harry's room, having to pause a few times for both Severus' and Harry's sakes. Remus hated seeing them in pain.

Harry went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Severus picked out the potions and set them on the table and Remus got the bed ready.

"Alright, climb in." Remus said as Harry came out of the bathroom.

Harry did as he was told, pulling the covers around him.

"Take this, its a dreamless sleep potion. Then take both of these to help with the pain and begin the healing process." Snape explained.

He obeyed, knowing they wouldn't leave until he did.

"Please get some rest Harry. We will talk tomorrow, and maybe get some more information on Draco."

Harry nodded as the two men said goodnight and left the room. He could already feel the sleeping draught kicking in. Snape must have given him a double dose. Before he succumed to the blackness, he thought of Draco, and prayed for his safety.

YAWN,ITS2..GREATSTARTLOL

Remus shut the door to Harry's room and walked back down the hall with Severus.

"Do you think he'll get any rest?" Remus asked worrily.

"I gave him a high dosage of sleeping draught, he will be out before we reach the stairs."

Remus sighed and followed the dark haired man down to the potions lab. They didn't say anything for the whole five minute walk, but both of their minds were racing.

When Severus finished placing the other potions back and checking on his brewing ones, he rinsed his hands off in the sink and looked over at Remus, who was staring intently at him.

"Do you need any healing potions?" he asked, walking over and inspecting the man's pupils and palor.

"No, I'm fine, but don't you?"

"My body has built itself up against the Cruciatus over the years, but I already have a few at my bed side in case I need them." Severus reassured him.

"Thank you Severus. You risked so much by helping me. If I had just been more careful then it could have been avoided."

"I wasn't about to leave you in the cage to be tortured to death. I may have once enjoyed such an occasion, but I'll gladly say I am not so barbaric as I once was. You did well blocking your mind also. That alone saved us both. Either way, you shouldn't have gone to find the werewolves in the first place." Snape reprimanded him as he led the way back up out of the basement to the first floor.

They made their way back into the den.

"I..I felt like I needed to.."

"And why would you think that?" Snape asked angrily as he turned back to the man.

"I don't know Severus. I felt..I don't know. I guess I just felt like the only thing I was ever capable of doing was hurting you. I attacked you Sev, twice, in my werewolf state! The wolf controls me, so I just thought it would be best if I tried to do something good with this damn curse! Leaving seemed to be the only option!"

"It bloody well wasn't the only option Lupin! Do you know how hard I tried to keep you from being sent to the werewolves? Albus wanted to know information about them and was going to send you to them, but I told him to wait. That I would find out what he needed to know so you wouldn't have to risk your life! When I had finally convinced him, just because of that incident, you fucking went off on your own.." Severus hissed.

Remus stood, shocked at what he was hearing. He had no idea...

"And you say this damn 'wolf' controls you, but it doesn't! It only gains as much power as you let it! I told you to take the wolfsbane potion, but you didn't! That alone should have made you have no control over your own actions. But you gained your control back! You restrained yourself! You never bit me Remus, not then in Buckbeak's shed, and not all those years ago. That is the first instinct for a werewolf! Yet both times, you never bit me." Severus explained, grabbing Remus by the shoulders.

He saw the pain and fear in Lupin's eyes, the sorrow and the shame. The man's warmth, his presence, his scent..it was all too intoxicating. It felt like his heart was liquefying. He couldn't describe the relief and utter joy he was feeling just to have Remus safe...back in Headquarters... in the same room.

Severus knew he was cracking on the outside too. He fought to keep his emotions under check but he knew it was no use. He needed to just drown himself in sleeping draught...he could feel his muscles protesting the longer he stood down here with Remus. He was going delirious.

Snape closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing his grip. He hung his head, exhausted from the events, feeling his head pounding.

"I went through hell while you were gone Remus...The wolf's attacks were nothing compared to these past weeks." he whispered, broken.

Before anything more could be said, Severus turned and glided out of the room.

A moment went by before Remus felt his knees give way. He crumpled onto the sofa, burying his face in his hands as hot tears streamed down his face. He heard the shuffle of fabric near him and looked up to see a sorrowful Dumbledore sit beside him.

Remus ran his hands through his hair and forced his tears to stop. "So you heard the whole thing?"

"Only from what was said when you came up from the basement, so yes, nearly the whole thing."

Albus watched his former student and professor struggle with understanding as he flipped through the conversation in his mind.

"I know you probably don't believe it, but he was right about these past two weeks. I've never seen such a drastic change in him before. It was a gradual thing. At first it was just his attitude. He grew more hostile. Eventually it came to the point where he stopped eating, he wouldn't sleep. He destroyed his room, and yelled into the night. No one could do anything to stop it. Draco had finally been able to speak to him yesterday. I think it calmed him down, brought him back to reality. Just in time for the Dark Lord to call him in the middle of their conversation. He is a strong man if he was able to remain calm under that pressure. He knows in that situation what he has to do to survive. It woke him up I think. He hasn't acted remotely close to his actions since you both came back today."

Remus wouldn't have believed it if Albus hadn't told him and been there to witness it. He should have never left...he hurt Severus more than he could fully understand.

"I don't mean to tell you this to upset you, but to explain a little of what has been happening. I'll explain alot more tomorrow, but I figured I should at least explain this while we have this moment alone. The two of you have been through much, from your days at Hogwarts till now. The way this interaction between the two of you has changed over the years proves that you are connected. Through past and future, you will both always be a major factor in the other's life. How you choose to steer it is in both of your hands."

Albus said, a slight twinkle in his eye and a look of comfort to warm him. "Now you should get some sleep as well. We all have alot to discuss tomorrow. Goodnight Remus." he smiled as he left the room.

Remus said his own goodnight, and made his way to his room. There was alot he had to make right, to everyone in the house. Especially to Severus.

When he reached his rooms, he choked up a teary smile to see that Severus had left him a dreamless sleep potion and a pain potion for his head on the night stand. Even through this fight, the dark haired man still thought of him with care. Damn him, he thought as he chuckled, and damn himself for causing this huge mess. At least he was back in Peadmont, with Severus just a few doors away.

MUSTTHINKABOUTEVERYONE'SPOSITION..HMM

The next morning, Severus woke up with a heavy mind. At first he had assumed it was just the potion until he remembered his disastrous words from the night before.

Why had he said that! So what if it was true, Remus still didn't need to see that deeply inside of him! A pointless mistake that should have been avoided. He let himself get too caught up in the moment.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Of course, he was relieved that Remus was back at Peadmont Estate and under his watchful eye, but the worry that he might leave again left him on edge.

The ramifications of what he had done last night weighed heavily on his mind as well. He knew the Dark Lord would call him today. He would want to know how the Aurors knew to go to the Dursley residence. Severus knew better than to leave yet. He would wait until the Dark Lord called him, so he couldn't be accused of abandoning his position to watch Dumbledore. He could easily weasel himself out of that situation, but if he was found out to have freed Remus, then neither story would coinside.

It was a delicate mess he had woven himself into, but he had been involved in worse. He would get himself out, it would just take alot of thought and plotting.

Pushing the blankets off of himself, Severus crawled out of the bed and searched through his closet for his robes. After dressing himself and brushing his hair, he stared at his tired reflection in the mirror. Age was catching up with him. He could feel it in his bones and muscles. He just wasn't as strong as he used to be, so this latest attack of the Cruciatus was taking its tole on his body.

With a sigh, he strode out of his bedroom and into the hall. He hadn't even checked the time, but he was sure breakfast had already been made.

He saw movement come up beside him and turned to see that familiar bushy dark head.

"Good morning Potter. I trust you slept well."

"Yes Professor, thanks to your potions." he said dully.

He knew that alot had to be on his mind.

"Have you prepared yourself to talk to the Headmaster?" Severus asked cautiously.

Harry sighed, but nodded. "I have to talk to him about it either way. I'm just not exactly thrilled about going into detail like I know he will want me to do."

The potions master smirked. "He undoubtedly will, but you have Lupin to calm your nerves and ease the Headmaster's questions."

"How long have you known about it?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs, gritting his teeth. His muscles were still slightly sore from the previous day.

"Since the day you told him. Are you angry with him for telling me?"

"No, I don't really care anymore, I just wish it had never happened."

"Understandable."

They fell into silence as they continued into the kitchen. Severus couldn't help but think of his godson. What was happening to him at that very second? Where was he? He knew Potter was struggling with the same thoughts.

When he pushed the door open, they saw that the others had already eaten and the kitchen was empty. The leftovers were left on plates for the late risers. Severus merely grabbed a scone and a cup of coffee like he often did while Harry grabbed a large helping off of the plates of food.

"Potter, try not to worry over Draco. He is strong. When his life is on the line, I believe he will overcome what he needs to in order to survive. Dumbledore has the Order out looking for him as we speak, and I'm sure Aurors are already on the look out for him from when he went missing from Malfoy Manor. If they have no luck, then I'll find Draco. I can't promise you that I will bring him back right away, but I will find out where he is and do what I can to ensure his safety. He is my godson and I do care for him, but I can see that the two of you have grown closer; so I wanted to let you know that I won't just sit by and let Dumbledore take his time in finding him." Severus said, reassuring the boy and himself.

Harry looked up in surprise. He saw the sincere concern in the other's eyes and nodded his thanks. Severus nodded back, then exited the kitchen to relax in the den and go over what he was to say to the Dark Lord.

Harry stared at his plate after the potion's master left. Draco...where was he? Was he safe? Was he even still alive?

Sure Snape had said that he more than likely would be alive, but what if something had gone wrong..He didn't even want to think about it.

Sighing, Harry nibbled at his breakfast. He knew his meeting with Dumbledore would be soon. He had alot of explaining to do as to why he had never mentioned the beatings before. He really didn't see how it was anyone else's business. He had dealt with it for years, he could manage without them knowing now, but it was a little to late for that.

At least it was all over. Where was his uncle now? He knew that the Dursley's had been brought to Headquarters, but he hadn't checked in on them. He should at least visit his aunt and cousin. His Aunt Petunia stood between him and his uncle. It was completely unexpected. Had she been harbouring care and concern for him all along? The feelings had to be genuine in order for the protection charm to work, and it had. He wondered how everything would end up now. Would his aunt and cousin stay with his uncle, or would they choose to leave and find a better life elsewhere?

Finishing up his plate, Harry set it in the sink and strode out into the garden walkway. He took a deep breath of fresh air and calmed his tensed body. But no matter how relaxed he could get his body, his mind was always on one thing.

"Stay safe." he breathed into the air to wherever Draco might be.

WOWIHAVENTWRITTENINAWHILE...

An hour later, Remus was wrapping up his briefing on the werewolf uprising. Severus sat tensely in his chair, watching with mild interest; while Harry soaked up the information, grateful to be hearing this first hand.

"So how do you propose we attract the renegade werewolves who choose to remain 'indifferent'?" Dumbledore asked after hearing the explanation. "You spent time with them and each pack. Is there an approach you believe might attain them?"

"I truly think that if we seek out the former pack leaders who strayed, we can gather more followers. While I stayed with them, several seemed interested in our cause. Voldemort's been exterminating the ones who choose to defy him. With that strong of a hatred against him, it shouldn't take much to reach the ones in hiding."

"Surely they aren't in the same location? If they are on the run for their lives, they wouldn't stay in one place too long. Would we be able to find them?" Severus pointed out.

"I've thought about that. But in my weeks with them, I gained their trust. If an ally is in their midst, they will contact them. So I have no doubts in that."

"We will have to contact them within the week." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Then what?" Harry asked.

The other three looked at him.

"I mean, do we have a plan? Are we jumping into battle when we gain their numbers?" Harry asked.

"Not necessarily. But if we have their alliance, then the easier it will be to call upon them when the time comes. It could be at any moment that we face an assault from Voldemort. We know that from this most recent attack."

"Wouldn't he mention it though? I mean a full out battle has to be planned. He would have to ready the Death Eaters in advance."

"Not always. You see how he runs on a whim. He can be testy. We all have to learn to be ready for anything . Whether a full on war, or a small skirmish at all times." Severus explained to him. "But yes, usually he does plan. But as he is planning, so should we be. He is gathering his forces and alliances as we speak, so we in return must do the same."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Remus, look into finding your contacts soon." Albus reminded him. "Right then, any other business on that matter?"

When nothing was said, he moved on.

"Now then, could you please tell us how you came to be captured by the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked Remus.

"It was a foolish mistake on my part. I had let too much guard down around a member of the pack that I didn't fully trust yet. He didn't have much information about him, and the others said he didn't talk much. I went to try to ally him on our side. I thought it went well; he seemed curious on what I had to say. Clearly he was, but only for the information I had. The next day I found that he had sold me out to one of the clans in alliance with the Dark Lord. The renegade werewolves scattered when the Death Eaters hit. I fought back, but it was useless with four against me. They blindfolded me and caged me over to their headquarters. After useless interrogation, I found myself wheeled in front of You-Know-Who and the other Death Eaters, Severus on his knees. I'm sure he's told you the story from there."

Remus nodded to Severus in a silent thanks.

"Yes he has. Well, we are glad to have you back Remus. Despite our worries, your efforts have possibly gained us numbers in the battlefront."

"As long as I did something right." he said quietly as he shifted in his chair.

Snape looked over at the man with a wilting glare. If he still blamed himself, so help him, Severus would snap him in two.

"And you have heard nothing since yesterday from the Dark Lord, Severus?" the old man asked, drawing attention back to him.

"No sir. I have a feeling I will be called very soon however. I have alot of explaining to do."

Remus cast a worring glance at the dark haired man.

"Do you know what you are going to say?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I've thought of every option and loophole I can think of. If I am found out, then I am found out." Severus said with determination.

They all knew what it meant. If he was found out, then he would die, unless he managed to escape, which was highly unlikely.

"I have faith that you will do just fine. You've seen much more than any of us can fathom and made it out alive. I trust you can do the same in this situation. Just mark your words and guard your mind as you always have." Albus assured him.

He nodded, finally returing the stare Remus was giving him. So much worry eminated from his eyes. He tore his eyes away, fighting the current of emotions welling up inside of him.

After a few moments of silence, all eyes shifted to Harry. No one wanted to talk about it, but they all knew it was time.

Dumbledore had heard the details from Severus and Remus earlier, so he wouldn't delve too deep. He did however, what to know why it was kept a secret, and only Harry could tell him that.

"Harry.."

The raven haired youth stared at his shoes and sighed. He had to toughen up, and quick. Once this was over, he never had to talk about it again.

"What do you want to know?" he asked in quiet defeat.

"I know this won't be easy for you..." Albus sighed.

"Can we just get on with this?" Harry said, a bit too harshly.

Remus reached over and grabbed his hand, smoothing it over and giving him comfort. Harry took a deep breath. He appreciated Remus' gesture, but from the day he first mentioned this event to Draco, Harry had always imagined that it would be Draco there comforting him and giving him support while he talked about it. He closed his eyes.

It would be alright. This was Remus, the closest thing he had to a father now, besides Dumbledore. He knew the man cared about him and loved him, and he really needed that.

Harry squeezed his hand back and gave him a slight smile. He knew they all cared about him, even Snape, to an extent.

"Sorry."

"Its quite alright Harry. Now, can you tell me when the attacks began?"

"Well, it was somthing that kind of happened over time. When I was younger it was just mild beatings, or not being able to eat any meals for a few days. Somewhere along the line, I guess right before third year, Uncle Vernon got bored with that and wanted more."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you already knew things were bad, but you made me stay anyway. I told you all that they hated me, but you told me I would be safer there. You just didn't want to listen."

"Harry, you never told us about the beatings or the rapes. I would never have suggested you stay if I knew. The protection your aunt gave you was irreplaceable, so yes, even though I knew things were hard I had you stay. All you had to do was tell me what your uncle was doing and I would have found some way to keep you safe elsewhere." Dumbledore explained.

"Harry, was there any other reason?" Remus probed.

All eyes were on him. His blood was pounding in his ears. He didn't want to talk about it. He honestly didn't have a good excuse as to why he never told them. What made sense to him before, made no sense at all now. Harry stood up and faced them, anger building up inside of him.

"I never told you because it wasn't your business. I tried to tell you in the beginning when it was just mistreatment, but you turned a deaf ear. You just figured I was overreacting. By second year I was used to just being told that I had to stay no matter what. I knew you wouldn't have listened anyway without making me feel completely horrible by going into detail. I wasn't allowed to have any dignity by just saying that things were bad! I just wanted it to go away, to forget about it, not talk about it in detail with you. What happened was none of your business! You should have believed me enough when I said it was unbearable!"

"Harry..." Albus started.

"No! I'm done talking about it! I want this to go away. Its done, in the past, and its never going to happen again! So leave me alone about it!" Harry yelled, then stormed out of the room.

Remus stood to go after him, but Severus stopped him.

"Leave him." he said sternly.

Albus and Remus looked at him questioningly.

"He's right. It's over and done with, so there is no need to talk about it. Draco went through the same thing. The sooner Harry is allowed to put it behind him, the faster he will heal and move on." Severus explained.

"But he can't hold it inside!" Remus argued.

"And he didn't. He told Draco, and he told you. Its not as if he is ignoring the situation. He is trying to move on, and with others wanting to talk about it, he can't. The sooner we leave this behind, the better it will all be."

Remus and Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Just because they were curious as to what happened, didn't mean that they should push Harry for details about such a horrific experience.

A few moments of silence passed before Dumbledore sighed.

"I suppose I'll go to the Ministry and see if there is any progress being made on finding Draco. Severus, I'll let you know if there is any news. Be cautious with the Dark Lord."

Snape nodded as the old man grabbed his floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, vanishing to his destination.

The dark haired man glanced at Lupin, who was staring at the floor, his hand supporting his head. There was nothing he could do to ease his mind. Severus knew that Lupin would have to deal with it on his own.

"I had better prepare myself for the call. Some numbing potion should help." he said, standing to his feet.

Remus glanced up. "Oh, well do you need any help with anything until you're called?"

"No, I'd rather you not be there to see me called. Its a pain I don't enjoy showing to others."

"I've seen it before, when you were unconscious." Remus explained, standing to his feet.

"And I assume you didn't enjoy it then. It won't be any better with me being awake." Severus sighed, walking around the chair and towards the hall.

Remus sprinted after him, catching him by the arm. Severus turned, surprise etched in his face as he raised his eyebrows.

Color rose in the light haired man's face as he dropped his hand and lowered his gaze to the floor.

He stammered. "Um, just.. just be careful."

Severus saw the worry on his face. He couldn't honestly say anything to ease it however. There was a possibility of death everytime he faced the Dark Lord. Instead he chose to nod, a slight smile tugging at his lip.

He turned around and walked back down the hall, leaving Lupin standing in the hall. When he was almost at the foot of the stairs, Remus saw him double over.

Severus clutched his arm, grunting in pain. He took a deep breath and looked back at Remus. "Too late.." he croaked.

Remus started towards the man, but in a flash, Severus was out of sight. Lupin ran his fingers through his hair, willing himself not to cry. He never realized how frightening it was to understand that everytime Snape went to the Dark Lord, he had a large chance of never coming back.

If that happened, he didnt know what he would do.

IWANNADANCETOSOME80SMUSIC!!

It was nearly dusk, and Harry was out walking the grounds. Earlier in the day, he stopped by and paid a visit to Buckbeak then flew his broom around to clear his head. Now he came and sat in the field by the lake, watching the sunset over the hills.

His mind had been on Draco all day. After leaving Dumbledore's office in a bad mood, he just let the whole event push itself away and he focused on the blonde. He felt completely useless, having to stay at Headquarters all day and not helping in the search for Draco.

Harry lay back in the grass, staring up at the purple clouds fading above him. This was the very spot where he had seen Draco's cuts a few weeks ago. Where he had kissed him. It wasn't the first time necessarily, but it was the first time he had felt so strongly to do so...that it was a good thing.

His lips tingled at the memory of their harsh words, then the pleasure of the taste. He would have never guessed that their friendship would progress so far.

The growling of his stomach wrestled him from his thoughts. He should go inside and find something to eat. Maybe Tonks had stopped by to make dinner and bring some news. He stood up, brushing the grass from his pants.

He hadn't yet seen his relatives. Had they even emerged from their rooms? He decided to bring up some dinner for his aunt and cousin just in case. His uncle, well, it wouldn't kill him to miss a meal. Harry smirked as he hopped on his broom, ready to fly back up to the mansion.

A few minutes later, he stepped inside the kitchen door. Several people were washing up and getting ready for dinner. It had been awhile since they had all just eaten around the table. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley were around the stove, while Hermione, Ron and Ginny were setting the table. Luna, Neville, and Charlie were waiting in their seats having enjoyable conversation. Dumbledore swooped in from the hall a moment later.

"Ah hello Harry, might your aunt and cousin be joining us for dinner?" he asked aimibly.

"Oh, um I'm not quite sure sir. I haven't seen them. I don't really think they have adjusted yet, so I'll just bring them dinner afterwards."

"You're not going near that uncle of yours are you, Harry?" Ron asked defensively. "I don't think its a good idea."

"No, Ron, I'll have Dudley give him his dinner probably." Harry said as he washed his hands.

"Good idea." Dumbledore winked.

Harry was thankful that the Headmaster wasn't making this awkward. He had felt bad for snapping at him earlier.

"Everyone washed up?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she and Tonks set the food on the table.

"Where's dad?" Ginny asked.

"He's out on shift looking for Malfoy. He should be getting back to the flat a little before we do. I'll just bring him a nice plate home." she smiled, keeping conversation light.

Everyone seated themselves and began digging in, carrying on different topics. Harry looked around the table. Neither Remus nor Snape where there.

"Uh, professor, where are Remus and Snape?" he asked Dumbledore.

He shared a look with Tonks, then turned back to Harry. "Snape was called earlier today and hasn't come back. Remus is probably in his chambers or has gone somewhere to think I imagine."

The table grew quiet. After a moment, Charlie spoke up.

"Has anyone found any leads on Draco?"

"No pinpoint evidence yet, but there has been reports that someone has entered Malfoy Manor within the last twenty four hours. Aurors and Order members are looking for leads from there as we speak. That is actually where your father is located. So we should all have any new insights when he checks in."

Harry nodded. No sign of Draco yet, but some clues were being found and that would get them somewhere eventually. He wondered what Snape was seeing at that very moment. If he knew where Draco was now that he had been called.

And Remus, why was he holed up in his room? He seemed fine earlier today. He thought of the look between Dumbledore and Tonks. Did they know something he didn't? Harry decided that he would stop by and see him after he made his rounds to his relatives.

When Harry finally snapped out of his thoughts, he realized Neville and Luna were sharing a story of one of their escapades earlier in the summer. Knowing everyone wanted to keep conversation cheerful, he gladly listened in, putting the rest of the thoughts out of his mind for a little while longer.

IMHUNGRY...FOODISBRAINPOWER!

An hour later, Harry found himself levitating three trays of food along after him as he wandered the halls to the rooms where Dumbledore said his relatives were staying. He was nervous. Had anyone even been to check on them yet? Probably not, trying to give them some room to breath.

Harry stepped up to his aunt and cousin's door, and took a deep breath before he knocked. "Aunt Petunia? Its me, Harry. I've got some dinner for you and Dudley."

He heard some shuffling, then a click as the lock on the door was shifted and the door cracked open. His aunt saw that it was just him, so she opened it a bit more and allowed him entrance.

As soon as Harry stepped into the room, he saw his aunt quickly shut the door and lock it. Yes, she was definitely still frightened of wizards, and for good reason. She had just gone through a battle with them! He turned and saw Dudley sitting anxiously on the bed.

"Hey, how are you both doing?" he asked weakly.

This was different for him. No animosity was in the air. He didn't know how to act.

"We're still a bit confused if you must know. Vernon's been locked in another room, we've been taken to this strange house. Its all a bit overwhelming!" she explained, ringing her hands.

"I'm sorry. Dumbledore had him locked up because they weren't sure if he was going to be a danger to anyone. As for being here, this is a safe place. We only brought you here because the Death Eaters destroyed your house, and terrorized everyone on Private Drive. We thought it would be best if you came here, at least for awhile." Harry said as he set the trays down.

Petunia nodded wearily as she walked over to sit beside her son and eat.

"I noticed you've stayed in the room for the day, but I hope you know that you are welcome to go anywhere on the grounds you want. You aren't prisoners, we just want to make sure you're safe from the Death Eaters."

"Safe? They were after you not us! I don't see why we can't just go home." Dudley argued as he ate.

Harry sighed. "Because Dudley, the Death Eaters won't hesitate to go after you to get to me. They will find you and get information out of you, or just hold you hostage. They won't hesitate to torture or kill you. That's why you have to stay here."

That quieted his cousin down.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you are a part of this war now. You have to know what you are up against. We aren't expecting you to fight with us or anything, but we just want to keep you here till things calm down. Is that alright?"

Petunia nodded in understanding. She didn't like it, but she knew the best thing would be for them to stay, not that they really had a choice.

"About Uncle Vernon, if you really wanted him back with you, I suppose I could see if I could have him moved into the same room. But he won't be allowed to leave it. He is confined to the room till furthur notice, but you can still come and go without a problem."

"No its alright. I don't think I really want to see him just yet." Petunia said.

"Well, if you'd like, I'll have one of the other people staying here to give him his dinner."

"I'll do it." Dudley offered, a hint of anger towards his father in his voice.

"Okay. Well, did you need anything or have any questions?"

"Nothing I can think of right off." his aunt said.

"Right, well just find me or Dumbledore if you need anything. The others here will help too, so don't be afraid to ask."

The two nodded as he headed towards the door. Harry paused as he stepped out into the hall, peaking back in.

"Aunt Petunia? Thank you, for what you did back at the house. For stepping between Uncle Vernon and me. I know you really meant to protect me, and that meant more than you know."

His aunt looked up at him and offered a genuine smile. He nodded and closed the door softly to let them eat.

He still couldn't believe how much had happened yesterday; that his aunt really protected him. Harry passed his uncle's door, rubbing his side where the muscles still protested. Things were never how he had expecting them to be. He didn't know how he pictured his summer going, but it was nothing like this. In a way, despite all the bad things happening, he liked this outcome much better than what he had originally imagined it being. The only thing he would change at this exact moment, was to have Draco back, safe with him.

He sighed, remembering that he needed to check on Remus. Turning around, he headed back for the man's room down the opposite hall.

WOOIMWRITING!LOL

Remus sat on the floor, leaning on the old rickety bed in Siruis Black's old room. The dust coated nearly everything, and the particles floated gently in the beams of moonlight coming through the window. It was the only source of light in the room, so he had lit one of the lanters and brought it beside him.

After Severus had been called, Remus just couldn't stay in Headquarters. He was too ancy. He had to move around, his thoughts were consuming him. If only Sirius were here for him to talk to. And that's the thought that led him to Grimmauld Place.

It still wasn't safe to stay there, but it hadn't been raided by Death Eaters yet, so he decided it was safe enough.

He just wanted to be near Sirius, near his existance. Where he stayed, his memories..he needed to just feel him.

So here he sat, with an old scrapbook in his hand that Sirius had owned. It was full of pictures from their days at Hogwarts, newsclippings of things they had all thought were interesting, random snips of items that had meaning, and written down conversations. He couldn't help but laugh at some of the memories the book brought up.

It was painful at the same time; to stare at the pictures, and feel like it had all happened yesterday, then realize that they were all gone. Sirius, James, and Lily were dead, and Peter was in league with the Dark Lord. The only other friend he had that he could remember was Severus. The one they all hated. The one he never could hate.

Silent tears spilled down his face. It was too much, the emotions built up inside of him.

"Sirius, James, Lily... I don't even know if you can hear me but...I..I just don't know what to do. He's always on my mind. I care about him so much it hurts! And tonight only reminded me of how I could lose him again, but this time forever. I can't deal with that. I'm afraid of this...this feeling. Its so strong, I know it could destroy me..." he sighed, his head cradled in his hands.

He let the silence surround him. After a few moments, thoughts came to his mind like an answer to his plea.

Even after the horrible end that came between them and their friendship, a few years later, they were thrown together again. Like Albus had said, they were a part of each other, and would always play a part in the other's life.

Did that happen for a reason? There had to be a reason why, after all the heartache and pain they had both endured, that they could be like they were now. They hadn't forgotten by any means, but just the way that they were spending time together, worrying about one another, it showed that they were mending the break.

But still...yes, all of that was great, but the feelings...he was dying inside. No matter what happened he felt the pain. It hurt because he wasn't sure that Severus was even feeling these conflicting things too. He felt like he couldn't handle that. But it hurt to be away from him because he couldn't stand the distance. No matter what, he was troubled. It was driving him insane, and he was finally having his break down.

Remus didn't know how much longer he sat there crying and reliving the two past months in his head, but the sound of shuffling gave him a start as he quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door.

When the messy mop of hair came into view, he relaxed. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Remus wiped his eyes and calmed his heart.

"Sorry, but you weren't in your room, so I asked Dumbledore and he said you were here." Harry said, looking around his godfather's room.

"I'm surprised he let you come, considering the security measure on this place."

"He figured it would be alright this once. Are you alright Remus?" Harry asked, noticing the man's appearance as he sat down beside him. "And don't bother lying. I could tell from the moment I came earlier this summer that you were acting differently."

Remus gave a feeble laugh as he set the book down beside him and stared at the floor. "Can't get anything past you can I? Even with all the events that have been happening."

"Well?"

Lupin sighed. "I don't really know how to explain it Harry, or even where to begin."

"Are you upset because of Snape?" he asked, watching Remus' reaction.

The man's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and looked at the teen. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Lately, I guess, just with everything that's been happening, there's really no other reason I could think of."

"Oh there are other reasons Harry, like you yourself. I worry alot about you and get upset about everything you've been through." Remus said, wrapping his arm around him.

"I meant besides that. Just with you leaving, and how the two of you act around each other. I really can't tell if you hate each other or tolerate each other."

Remus laughed. "I can't tell either honestly."

That made the older man feel a bit better; he wasn't the only one to notice this clash of emotions. He just wasn't ready for Harry to know yet. Something like this he couldn't just blurt out.

"We are just in a rough spot. Trying to get past years of animosity isn't that easy. We've hurt each other without meaning to and have been on two different sides for as long as we can remember. I guess growing older showed us our mistakes, and we wanted to get past them. Its just proving harder than we had imagined. At least for me it is. Especially when this whole thing is unspoken and I don't really know if he's trying like I am."

"Well, I think its safe to say that he's just as confused. I mean, just from watching him and seeing how he's been acting this summer, its pretty obvious. I don't know him that well, I've always thought he was a git, but this summer changed my idea of him I guess."

Remus smiled. "See, I tried to tell you during term that he wasn't all that bad. You just have to get on his good side."

"Who knew such a side existed." Harry said sarcastically.

Remus pushed him playfully. They laughed and relaxed a bit.

"So it appears Severus and I aren't the only ones trying to fix things. You and Draco seem to be getting along well. Wasn't as hard as you thought it was going to be now was it?" Remus pointed out.

Harry blushed a bit as he chuckled. "You have no idea. He's still as stubborn as always, but since his life has changed so much, there's really nothing in the way."

"I can tell. We all can actually. The two of you have become inseparable, and its still a shock sometimes. He's really changed, even you in a way, but it really is for the better."

A moment of silence passed as Harry thought on his words.

"Do you think he's alright Remus?" he asked softly, staring at the floor.

Remus gave him a sad look and pulled him into his side. "I don't know Harry. We can only hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. This is war we are dealing with, no more child's games. Anything can happen, but we have to remember what we are fighting for, no matter what does happen."

"I just don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him. I won't be able to take it." Harry said.

Remus kissed the top of his hair. "You'll keep going. I'm sure Draco would want you to keep fighting, and win this, no matter what happens to him. But let's not think like that. We don't know anything yet. Like I said, hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst if it may come."

Harry nodded. It didn't make it any easier, but he knew Remus was right. He had to be strong. It wouldn't help anyone if he was useless with worry.

"Come on, let's go back. Its getting late." Lupin said as he pushed himself off the floor, his bones cracking with age.

Harry brushed himself off as the man placed the scrapbook in his jacket pocket and blew the lantern out. They carefully made their way downstairs, and back to Peadmont Estates.

MUSICISMYLOVE:)

Several hours later, Harry tossed and turned in his bed, dreams plaguing his mind. Sweat poured from his body as he grimmaced at the images flying through his head, his eyes squeezed tight. The dream was coming in flashes.

He saw Draco, it was blurry, he was tied to a chair. Blackness. He heard the blonde's muffled shouts and cries. He saw three Death Eaters surrounding him. Blackness. He could hear their tauntings. He saw the flash of a wand. He saw Draco yell in pain. Sweat and blood coating his body. Blackness. He heard wicked laughter, and the hiss of Voldemort. He saw Lucius stand with a twisted smile in front of the other Death Eaters. Blackness. He heard gut wrenching yells as Draco struggled. He saw a flash of fire. Blackness. He heard Voldemort hiss. "I will break you." He heard Draco's screams as the blonde's tormented face came back into view, and faded into blackness for the last time.

Harry opened his eyes in a flash, his heart beat pounding as he got his bearings. "Draco..." Harry lifted his shaking hand to his face as he felt hot tears stream down his face.

OOOOINTENSE,RIGHT?

The next morning, Harry went immediately to find Dumbledore to tell him about his dream. McGonnagal, Remus, and Moody were there too, so to make it simpler for everyone to see, Dumbledore helped Harry use the pensive. After the dream had been deposited and the other three watched it, they sat down to talk.

"Was it a dream, or do you think it was actually happening?" Harry asked.

Albus thought for a moment. "I can't be sure. We don't want it to be just another ploy from Voldemort like before."

Everyone immediately thought of Sirius. Harry nodded.

"We are all going to worry about the vision, but we can't face this without thinking and planning first. For good reason I'm sure we all agree."

Movement beside the door caused them all to turn. Blaise walked in and smiled.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting something important." he said.

"Its quite alright." Dumbledore said happily.

"I just wanted to let you know that I ran into Severus at Hogwarts when I was getting those boxes out of the Entrance Hall like you asked. He was getting some potions from the dungeon and I helped him back; he's resting in his room now."

"Is he alright?" Remus asked.

"He's a little roughed up, but its the usual I guess. He's just tired." Blaise explained.

"Did he mention anything about Draco, or have you're teams found anything yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. He was only allowed to see the Dark Lord in the main hall of their headquarters he said. But he never saw Lucius while he was there, and no one mentioned anything. The only thing he was talked to about was Harry. That's all he knows. As for the teams, we have a few up at Malfoy Manor, and then one is split up and questioning people in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Haven't checked in yet for any updates. My shift is coming up in a couple of hours." Blaise explained.

"I see. Well in that case, we will let Severus rest. Thank you again for moving those boxes for me. They are a few new files for the upcoming year, and the Ministry thought it proper to rummage through it, then leave it in the Entrance Hall. I'm sorry for the inconvenience of dealing with it." Dumbledore nodded in appreciation.

"Not a problem sir. I had nothing better to do anyway." Blaise shrugged.

"Well, I suppose that's all there is for now, I'll just go speak with the Minister and check on Arthur's report. We'll talk more later on the subjects."

With that, everyone went their separate ways from the office. Blaise caught up with Harry and smiled.

"How's things?" Blaise asked.

Harry looked over. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Worried huh? Yeah, I was too for awhile. But I guess its easier for me. Me and him grew up with that kind of stuff happening all the time in our families. We were prepared for this, so I guess we've hardened ourselves from caring too much. I don't really know how to explain it without sounding cold hearted, but I hope you know I don't mean it like that."

"Yeah I know. You really are used to this, with dark families and all. I'm just not, and it gets me a bit." Harry explained.

As they entered the den, they saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Hey Harry, Blaise. Want to join us?" Hermione asked.

It looked as if Ron was pressuring her to play a game of wizards chess, something she wasn't excited about. Blaise caught on quick.

"Sure, as long as I get to play Weasley." Blaise winked.

"You're on!" the redhead said enthusiastically.

Blaise ran over and immediately started playing. Harry relaxed on the sofa and talked with Hermione about things at the flat as Ginny came in from the kitchen with a drink.

"Hey Harry." she said, coming to sit by him.

Harry immediately felt his body warm up. He hadn't really spent time with Ginny for awhile, and he could tell already that she was going to take advantage of his vulnerable state, and that he was probably going to fall for it.

He tried to push the thought away, and started up conversation again with the two. This wasn't what he needed right now.

"What! You can't do that!" Ron shouted.

"It's legal mate, check the book." Blaise smirked.

That's how it stayed for awhile, till Blaise had to leave for his shift and Harry took his place. He began to loosten up, falling back into how it used to be when he spent all his time with them. It felt good...safe...dependable to always be there and normal, when everything else was messed up. And thats what he wanted. Stability.

**kay, sorry it took so long! i hope most of you have stayed with me! and im sure this wasn't too excting of a chapter lol. but its getting there. R and R plz. lemme know what you think, how you think the story is going, and if ur even still reading it! **

**loves!**

**bigred**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 27 Distractions**

Severus lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the sunlight flickered through the blinds. A letter delivered by owl lay beside him, asking for his presence if possible at the Ministry by Dumbledore. With a sigh, he sat up. He had patched his injuries, and took a potion for his headache; but when he had arrived he couldn't seem to sleep long enough for a substantial nap.

He had just returned from his meeting with the Dark Lord an hour earlier. It was only noon now, but he had stayed all night at his interrogation. He hadn't found out any information regarding Draco either. Lucius was absent from the meeting as well, probably with Draco, if the blonde had really been captured.

He grimmaced and rubbed his wrist. Pain was shooting up through the muscles. Probably just wear and tear on his body. He was exhausted. The events of this past year were relentless. Everytime one could start relaxing, something else drastic would come up. Why he thought the summer would be any calmer he didn't know.

The signs were obvious. It was full-on war now and he knew it. It was just a hard thing to place. Unless you're in constant battle, you would just think you were waiting for the whole thing to start. But it had, and there was no way of controlling the events.

He thought that maybe since he was involved with both sides, he could manipulate some of the outcomes or events for the better, but he was just a pawn, watching it from both angles.

Would it ever end? Sometimes he didn't think it would; just remaining a constant threat till he finally died, then it would be someone else's problem. No sense being optimistic now, he thought with a smirk.

Severus stood to his feet and pulled his robe back on, buttoning the clasps as he looked at his reflection. Once presentable, he stepped out into the hall and headed towards the office.

As he walked along, he noticed movement at the end of the hall near the stairs. It was Harry's aunt and cousin. They had apparently decided to brave the outside of their room, but by the looks on their faces, they were both still wary.

As he approached, he saw the automatic flinch when they noticed him. He was slightly amused. Clearly he could understand how he was one of the unapproachable type of wizards, with his long hair and dark robes. He assumed they thought he radiated evil, and he was sure if he was in their shoes, he would think the same.

He decided to play nice and offer his assitance. "Good afternoon, you must be Potter's relatives. I'm one of his teachers." he said with a bow. He was hesitant to give his name.

"Hello." Petunia said cordially, but shakily. Dudley simply nodded.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Or were you just touring the estate?" he asked, though begging in his mind that they would decline his help.

To his relief, they did. "Oh, we were just looking around. Maybe try to find the kitchen." she said.

"The kitchen is down the stairs and on the left of the entrance hall, middle door on that side." he directed.

"Thank you, we'll find our way there."

"If you need anything else, I'm sure there is someone in the house to ask for help, but I must be going. Please excuse me." he said, then nodded as he turned and quickened down the stairs.

That wasn't so horrible. Clearly they had some class and manners. At least the woman did, her portly son being a different story.

Snape strided into Dumbledore's office and grabbed the floo powder. A whoosh later, he found himself casually walking out of the Ministry floo network.

Albus said he was having another press conference at the Minister's wishes. How utterly annoying. That's the last thing he wanted, to be the Headmaster's backup and bodyguard. It drew too much attention to him. Everyone would hear about this interview, and every Death Eater would question his loyalties, yet again. Voldemort had at least stopped doubting him, because he understood that Albus thought of him as the reformed teacher. However, it still didn't make things any easier for him.

He marched up one of the main halls into the conference room, recieving many questioning and wary glances as he approached the Headmaster and Minister. They broke from their conversation and smiled as they welcomed him.

"Ah Severus, glad you could make it. I hope I hadn't interrupted you?" Albus asked, a knowing question in his eyes.

"No, I was just touching up some simmering brews." he said casually, then nodded his hello. "Minister, good afternoon."

"Afternoon good man." said Scrimmegor as he grabbed Severus' hand and shook it heartily.

"So sorry it was such short notice. We just decided that some updates on the handling of this upcoming school year were in order." Albus explained to him.

Severus nodded. He too was curious as to what the plans might be. He couldn't imagine it being a normal school year.

"Well, should we get started?" the Minister asked.

"Yes, splendid." Dumbledore smiled as he and Severus sat down on a row behind the podium, where McGonnagal was already seated.

The wizards and witches in the room all took their seats and quieted down when they saw Scrimmegor approach.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to this spur of moment meeting. I believed it necessary however, that this issue be announced as soon as possible. The Headmaster and I have approached the Wizengamot, and also discussed amoungst ourselves the decisions regarding the upcoming school year for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to welcome the Headmaster to the podium now to explain what we have ruled as a just overview at this time." he said, stepping back and letting the older wizard approach.

Dumbledore approached the stand with grace.

"Thank you, Minister." he said politely, a hint of graveness in his tone. "It has been brought to our attention that this upcoming school year cannot possibly be handled as the previous normality. Yes, there has always been threat of danger since You-Know-Who's return, however, nothing near as drastic or perilous as the circumstances we are facing now. Attacks are occuring at an alarming rate, and families are going into hiding, pulling students from their courses. The school, if last term was any inclination, is also having to find extreme ways to ensure safety, yet still faces risk of intrusion or foul play. With this in mind, we have made a few emergency based procedures and modifications."

Albus paused to let this informaiton sink in for the listeners, and to gather his own thoughts.

Snape's expression remained stoic, however he was highly intrigued. New procedures? Normally such decisions required a staff meeting before hand. He did suppose that with such short notice and dire circumstances that their consent was probably not needed.

"We will be providing course curriculums to any parent or guardian wishing to educate their child from home. It will be a detailed rundown of exactly what the professor will be gicing his students at Hogwarts. I would prefer, of course, that every student still attend school, but due circumstances make it understandable why many will feel otherwise. If a parent does choose to allow the child to stay at school for term, we have, in the works, extra wards being placed; and aurors will remain onsite. Class schedules will differ slightly than before, and more restrictions will be in place, but we want the students to feel as safe and comfortable as they would any other year. Evacuation routes and emergency protocol are being revised and parents will be notified of the decisions made in a letter that should arrive a day or two before term. Now, if you wish to learn more about or apply for the home education option, pamphlets will be available in the lobby. Because the decision making process is not complete, we will not be answering questions in this conference. Any questions can be given to myself or the Minister through post. As always, I wish you the utmost safety, and warn all to stay on guard. Thank you for your time." Albus finished with a nod.

As he stepped away from the podium and motioned for McGonnagal and Snape to follow, whispers began. Everyone was clearly interested in this new development, and by the looks of many reporters, they wanted to know other things as well. One brave soul called out over the murmurings.

"Headmaster, where is Harry Potter? What are your plans for handling his situation, as im sure it will differ from other students?"

Voices grew louder, agreeing with the man who spoke.

Albus stopped walking through the crowd and paused to face the onlookers.

"Harry Potter's whereabouts and the actions we will take concerning him are not of concern in this issue. There will be no comments regarding him at this time."

"What about Malfoy?" another voice rang out amidst the others.

"As you have all read in the papers, his whereabouts are unknown at this time. I have no furthur comments on this issue, save that every spare auror is being used in the search. Now if you will excuse us, that will be all." Albus weasled out, then turned and continued out of the room, teachers following.

Of course that wasn't enough for the crowd, but information regarding Potter or Malfoy never was enough.

As the three walked out, the Minister's voice could be heard trying to satiate the crowds desire to know more.

Snape sighed and pinched between his eyes, the potion for his headache wearing off.

"Well, that went off course." Minerva huffed.

"As it always does. But no matter."

"We will be going over those course changes?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sorry it wasn't discussed. The Minister was being hounded by parents who wanted another option or special treatment, so we threw together a plan and will work out the details accordingly."

They reached the fireplaces and separately floo'd to Grimmauld Place, then Peadmont. They stepped into Dumbledore's office and sat around the desk.

"Severus, I hope I hadn't kept you from rest asking for your presence."

"No sir, I couldn't sleep. It wasn't a problem."

"No word on Mr. Malfoy I imagine?" Minerva asked sadly.

"No, He didn't mention him, and I wasn't going to ask. No new information was given either." Severus stated.

"I see, well hopefully the search parties have found something."

"Well, I should be heading back to the school to finish up some paperwork." McGonnagal sighed.

"I'll accompany you. I need to pick up a few things anyway." Dumbledore offered.

When the two left, Severus gathered himself up and left the office. He decided he would finish up a few of the potions for the Dark Lord. It would keep him busy for awhile at least. It was only one in the afternoon, so he had plenty of time to finish a few things he wanted to do.

IMTIREDANDIWANTHIMHEREWITHME

Harry watched as Ron's knight shattered his queen in their chess match. It was his third loss in a row and Harry knew exactly why. Ginny had been distracting him the entire time under the table by rubbing his thigh and holding his hand.

"I'm done Ron, I can't play any more." Harry said with a smile.

"Honestly Ron, if only you had put as much effort into your school work, you may have actually gottan an 'O' on your OWLS." Hermione scolded.

"Mione, its summer, and I really don't want to hear about how I could have done better before. Its over." he laughed.

Harry grinned and pulled himself off the couch. "I'm just gonna get something to drink."

He headed off into the kitchen, hearing the couple's spat fade into the background. He sighed when he entered the dim room, the sunlight covered by the clouds. Grabbing a glass, he filled it up at the sink and took a sip, nearly dropping it when he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Harry." he heard Ginny smile in his ear.

"Oh, h..hey Gin." he said shakily.

He set his cup down and turned to face her. That glint in her eye, it was what used to always reel him in, and it was working. He couldn't deny the slight jolt he felt at her touch. She let her hands roam over his chest.

"Why are you so..against this? Have you given up on me that quickly?" she asked, watching his inner struggle.

"Its not that Gin, really. You know why this is dangerous." he sighed.

"Don't give me that crap about You-Know-Who! We are still friends Harry, and if knew how close you were to anyone, he would have taken me, Ron, and Hermione along time ago. I don't care anymore, I can't be at any more risk than I already am." she stopped and looked down. "I'm not asking for anything long term. I just need to know you still care, even if we can only do that physically."

She let her fingers lace through his hair. He couldn't deny an offer like that. He felt his arms automatically wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

Harry honestly did love Ginny, right? She was his first real love at least. Either way, she was one of his best friends, so the fear of her in danger nagged at him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt..." he whispered into her hair.

She rested her head on his chest. "I'm already in danger, despite anything. So why hold myself back from living to the extent I can."

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Maybe she was exactly what he needed... his distraction from Draco. His awakening back to the real world.. where archenemies turned lover didn't exist, and he had his normal routine back.

"Nothing serious, I swear. I know its too risky right now." she said softly.

He nodded, glad that she said it instead of him. Harry lowered his head and captured her lips. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it, and felt the rush of dominance again. Perfect.

They parted with sweet smiles. "Come on, let's get back in there." Harry said.

She nodded and they walked back in, not too noticeable that they were touching, and took their seats on the floor at the coffee table.

Ron and Hermione immediately drew them into conversation again, clearly oblivious to what had happened in the kitchen.

"Care for another game now Harry?" Ron winked.

"No!" Harry laughed.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Neville asked as he and Luna entered the den.

"Not much, just slaughtering Harry at chess. What have you two been up two?"

"Oh just looking around the grounds, visiting Buckbeak. Luna swears there's a habitat of Merlow in the lake and woods."

"What's Merlow?" Ginny asked.

"Its a rare strand of merfolk capable of existing on land due to interbreeding with grove nymphs." she said dreamily as she glanced between Ginny and Harry.

Heat immediately began to rise in his face. It was that look, like she knew what Ginny was doing, and was fascinated by it. Why did she have to be so perceptive?

"Well, thats..interesting." Hermione smiled. "But we really do need to get over to the flat. Its nearly noon. Bill said he would be there after his shift."

"Right. I wonder what he wants to tell us? Must be important if we had to wait." Ron said as he pulled himself off of the sofa.

"Are you coming Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No I've got to check on my relatives and stuff. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Yeah, we're gonna go have lunch with my Gram, so we're out too."

With nods and waves, they all said goodbye and headed in their separate directions.

As Harry turned down the hall and towards the stairs, he saw Blaise bounding from the entrance hall.

"Hey! Moody isn't here is he?" Blaise asked.

"Hey, no I haven't seen him. Shift over already?"

"Yeah, it turns out, they don't need me. So I just helped a bit and grabbed some info before I came back." Blaise said as they walked along.

"Oh." Harry sighed, sounding slightly disappointed.

"You're really worried about him aren't you?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah.."

Silence passed for a moment as they walked outside into the garden.

"Potter, is something going on between you two?"

"What? We're friends, what do you mean?" Harry asked, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible.

Nothing could get by the Slytherin though. He studied Harry's eyes for a moment, then decided to ease up.

"Alright, I just don't want either of you getting attached. Too much could go wrong, and we don't need any more big blows to our personal lives if you follow."

Harry nodded. He knew exactly what Blaise meant, but he knew it was too late, they were already attached. But maybe he could distance himself from thoughts of Draco.

"Well, I better be off. Just to warn you, there definitely was a break in at Malfoy Manor. Whoever it was knew how to get past all of the original wards placed by the Malfoys, so we have a basic idea of the meaning, ya know. Exactly who it was or what they took or did, we aren't sure yet. There is apparently a whole corridor of the house that's hidden, and we have teams still trying to figure out how to enter it. I'll let you know if they get any furthur."

"Ok, thanks Blaise." Harry said with a nod.

"No problem. Later!" he said, then took a few steps and apparated off the grounds.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on the door. He couldn't help but think on Zabini's warning of not getting too attached. There was no point denying that it was too late for that, but he knew Blaise was right. Was there a way he could take his focus off of Draco? If he was distracted by something, or someone, maybe he could put some distance between them.

Draco had said that their little thing would only be about sex, but Harry knew there was more to it, at least for him. What it Draco was still only in it for sex? He had to back off before he let himself get hurt.

And all this would only really matter if Draco were alright and here. But he wasn't, and there was a high chance that he wouldn't come back alive...

Harry had to distract himself from this. He couldn't handle it. No matter how much he wanted to help, he had to sit back and let aurors and order members handle it. Maybe Dumbledore had some other project or lead he could work on.

Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye from behind him. He turned and looked in the window to see his aunt and cousin in the kitchen. He was amazed they even ventured out of their room. Pushing himself off the wall, Harry made his way inside to help his relatives.

CANTWAITFORTWILIGHT!!

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny brushed themselves off as they entered the twins' flat. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her laundry basket with a grin.

"Hello dears. Everything running smoothly over there?"

"As smooth as it can get considering the circumstances." Hermione sighed. "Harry just looks so...helpless."

"I understand. He never could handle waiting in the background. I'm sure he desperately wants to help in the search."

"We're just so bored. If only they could give us some little thing to do." Ron complained.

"Don't ask to be involved, you might just get more than you can handle." Mrs Weasley said sternly as she carried the laundry basket off into the kitchen. "Now, you lot go wash up! Lunch is nearly ready."

After the three had cleaned up, they entered the kitchen and fixed themselves a plate. A few minutes later, Bill and Mr. Weasley cam in.

"Hello all." Mr Weasley smiled as he kissed his wife.

The bustling about continued for a few more minutes till everyone was finally settled.

"How's Fluer, dear?" Molly asked.

"She's well, busy at Gringotts at the moment, settling some negotiations."

"Well its good to stay busy in these times." Arthur said as he took a bite of his food. "Speaking of busy, those search teams are wearing thin. Can't find any trace of Malfoy. Besides that break in at the Manor, you wouldn't think anything is happening."

"Well, maybe its good the public doesn't know too much about what really is going on. Less for them to upset themselves over." Bill said.

"Oh, they'll find something I'm sure." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "The threat is still there whether anything is going on at the moment or not."

"There's still plenty going on, Molly. It's just all being kept quiet." Mr Weasley admitted.

A moment passed as everyone enjoyed the home cooking.

"So Bill, what was it you wanted us to do?" Ron asked, shoveling his food in.

"Actually, Dumbledore and Moody decided to have you do something for them. They didn't tell me what, but told me to give you three this." Bill said as he pulled out a letter and handed it to Hermione.

She carefully opened it, Ron and Ginny leaning in to read the scribbled writing.

I've spoken with Moody, and we believe an item of great importance has come to our attention. I would like you to look for a locket. I trust you can go from there on what course of action to take? Bring a member with you for safety measures. Contact me if you have any questions.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

"Well, that solves our boredom problem. Are you off for the rest of the day Bill?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he says we need an older Order member for security. Could you come with us?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great." Hermione smiled, then turned to her friends. "We'll talk about it after lunch before we leave to search."

They all continued with their meals, and soon enough, everyone had finished and were heading in their separate ways. While Bill talked to his mum, the three teens went in the living room to discuss what to do.

"Okay, so he said we need to look for a locket? Oh that should be simple, not like there's tons of lockets in the world or anything." Ron said sarcastically.

"He thinks one might be a Horcrux." Hermione said, then thought to herself. "One actually might be closer than you think Ron. Do you remember when we cleaned Grimmauld Place? We found a locket that we couldn't open!"

"Oh yeah! What did we do with it?" Ginny asked.

"Now that I don't remember. Its got to be in there somewhere." she sighed.

"Let's get to it!" Ron clapped.

When Bill came out of the kitchen, they floo'd to Grimmauld Place. As they ran about the room, Bill sat on the sofa and enjoyed his relaxation time.

HOWYALIKEITSOFAR??

"So you saw the whole manor basically?" Harry asked.

He and his aunt and cousin just finished a bite of lunch. It was almost in complete silence, so when they were finished he decided to see if there was anything else he could help them with.

"Yes, it's lovely. I didn't imagine you would be staying in such a lavish home." his aunt said.

"It was a last minute thing really. So, have you decided if you want Uncle Vernon in the same room?"

Petunia pursed her lips and looked at Dudley, who's face was set in stone at the mention of his father.

"I think it best if we stay away from him for the time being. The situation is just too testy and unhealthy." she said.

"Right. Have either of you talked to him? How is he doing? Not that I particularly care.."

"He's fine. All he's gonna do is complain, but he's scared out of his wits. He said he wants a better bed or something, but I say he can just deal with what he has." Dudley said angrily.

He was clearly upset with the way his father had hurt his mother.

Harry nodded. "Well you guys should get some fresh air, see the grounds before it rains." he said, noticing the clouds rolling in.

"Yes, we might just do that. I'd been wanting to ever since I saw the view of the garden from my window." his aunt said, a smile curling at her lips.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Oh, no that's alright. We can manage thank you. We have some things to talk about anyway."

Harry assumed she meant what they were going to do about Vernon, so he just agreed and let them go on their way, but not before mentioning to steer clear of Buckbeak if they decided to go past the garden.

Well, with that taken care of, Harry had nothing left to do. He was starting to wish he had gone with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to the flat. He didn't see why he couldn't go now.

If he just went straight to the flat then maybe no one would get mad that he left without company. Harry decided it was worth a shot, and deaded to the den. Grabbing a handful of powder, he stated his destination and went swirling through the fireplace.

Molly was folding more clothes when he stepped out of the flames.

"Oh, Harry dear!" she said sweetly.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Sorry, I just got bored over there. Where is everyone?" he asked, noticing the quietness of the flat.

"Well, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione left with Bill; I don't really know where. And the twins are in the shop downstairs. They should be coming up for a late lunch soon. A rush came in earlier so they couldn't join the reset of us."

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if I wait here then?" he asked.

"Not at all! Can I get you anything?" she mothered.

"No thanks, I'll just look at the paper. I haven't seen one in ages."

"Nothing pleasent I'll warn you." she sighed, then gathered the clothes and took them to the bedrooms.

Harry glanced at the front page. It was worse than he thought...Pictures of the latest attack on a muggle train station flashed across the cover. As he read on, he learned that dozens had been injured, and three killed. They even had a statistic of how many attacks had occured in the past month, and how many deaths or injuries as well. It made him sick.

How could he really have not known or understood that it was this bad? He couldn't really say that everyone was keeping it a secret, but when they said it was bad, he didn't really expect this.

He turned the page, seeing his name plastered in random articles. Things like "Where is Harry Potter?", and "Dumbledore Covers for Potter's Absence". Then of course there were the extreme articles, saying he had left the country and joined an underground society in America. He rolled his eyes. Then he read the articles concerning Draco. Some wondered if he had truly joined You-Know-Who's ranks, while another claimed him dead.

Harry painfully ignored that one and he noticed another about a scheme of Dumbledore hiding him. Well, they were close, but a few details were wrong.

Already growing sick of the reports, he welcomed the sound of the twins clambouring up the stairs.

"Oi! It's Harry! Long time no see mate!" Fred smiled.

"Seriously Harry, we thought you hated us." George winked.

"Never." Harry smiled.

"Come on, join us for lunch!"

"And if you're not hungry, you can watch." Fred laughed.

The three of them say around the table and Harry listened as they told him of their latest inventions and Ministry Orders.

"Hey, you wanna help us test the new chest shields? We'll take the hit of course, but no deadly curses!" George said jokingly.

"Sure!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we've got some employees to handle the customers, so we can stay in the back so you'll be hidden." Fred assured him.

The twins finished eating and told Mrs. Weasley where Harry would be if anyone asked. After promising to keep him out of sight, they all rushed downstairs and into the twins' test area.

"See, here's our newest design. Remember he shield helmets? Well, this basically does the same thing, but it focuses on the chest and stomach are, front and back coverage for minor to medium spells and jinxes." Fred explained.

"It's activated with this broach, and lasts for at least four hours. Ready to test it?" George asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it sounds brilliant."

Fred and George both slipped on a broach and activated it.

"Alright, maybe shoot a stupefying spell at me." Fred said.

Harry stepped back and did as he was told. He watched as the spell was absorbed into a clear forcefield-like sheild that showed itself when it was hit.

"Brilliant! Not even any pressure!" Fred said excitedly.

"Okay Harry, try and incindeo spell on me." George said.

"Are you insane!? What if the sheild doesn't work?" Harry gasped.

"Then Fred can hose me off."

Harry nodded and sent the spell with worry. Luckily it had the same effect.

Harry smiled. "Amazing, you two are genius!"

"We know." they laughed.

For the next few hours, the three entertained themselves as they tested and fixed some other inventions. Harry was having a blast and was dumbstruck at how complex some of the items were. He would never regret giving them the money to start up their business. They were helping so much against the attacks, yet still enjoying themselves. What cwould the public ever do if weren't for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!

SORRYITTOOKSOLONGFORTHIS!

Later that afternoon, Remus was scratching another name off of his list. He had been trying to get in contact with many of the werewolves in hiding, but being so close to the full moon, he had only been able to locate a handful. For the past few hours, he had been locating and meeting the renegades, managing to rally a few of them to their side, but several couldn't be found. He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

It had really been going smoothly, he was just starting to feel the symptoms of the upcoming transformation. He couldn't help but hope things went much more agreeable this time. There was too much at stake for another pointless disaster.

He heard a light knock at his door. "Come in." he huffed, still looking through his papers.

Severus opened the door and allowed himself in. One look at Remus and he felt the pang.

"Searching for werewolves?" He asked dully.

Remus' head shot up. He hadn't expected it to be Snape, more like Dumbledore checking on his progress.

"Oh, hello Severus. Yes, I've located a few, but with it being so close to the full moon, many of them have relocated." he explained, calming his heart.

"I see, well regarding that, I brought your Wolfsbane. I expect you to take it this time." he said with a smirk.

"I promise, I will. Thank you Severus." Remus smiled as he set the phial down on the table.

Severus looked over the other man's appearance.

"Care for a respite? I could use an extra hand gathering herbs for one of my potions."

Remus glanced curiously at the Potion's Master. It was very rare for him to be so accommodating and Lupin knew better than to pass up this opportunity.

"I would love a break. Some fresh air will do us both good." he smiled.

The two gathered themselves up and made their way to the grounds. When they stepped outside, Remus took a deep breath. Clouds were beginning to roll in and he could smell the soon-coming rain. The wind blew and shuffled their hair as they strode towards the forest line.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Remus asked.

Severus walked to one of the trees, kneeled down and plucked a plant, holding it out to Lupin.

"These are what I need you to find for me if you can. They grow at the base of trees and steal the nutients from the soil. I'll be searching for a few other ingredients."

"Alright, easy enough." Remus smiled, their hands touching as they passed the plant.

It seemed as if time slowed for just a moment, letting them both relish the warmth of the other till they parted.

Severus, slightly unable to speak, nodded his thanks to Lupin, and turned to seach for his own items.

"So this doesn't seem like too much, why did you need my help?" Remus asked playfully.

Severus smirked, finding his voice. :I just wanted an extra hand, that way none of the ingredients get damaged. Plus with another helper, I can finish faster and look for Draco."

"Oh, you're on a search team?" Remus asked, surprised Dumbledore would let him be in such an uncompromising position.

"No, I'll be searching on my own and of my own accord."

"Ah, you always were one to do things your own way."

"It runs smoothly that way, and it usually results in less distractions."

Remus laughed. They continued gathering herbs, enjoying the breeze.

"I've always loved the moments just before a storm. The feeling the surroundings give off: the wind swaying the branches, the leaves falling, the ripples on the lake's surface, the smell.. It just sends my adrenaline going, the excitement of the storm."

Severus let a grin slip. "And you always were one to enjoy the eccentricities of nature."

Lupin smiled warmly, the kind that gripped Severus' heart. He wanted him to smile like that forever.

"Do you remember once when we got caught in a rainstorm back in Hogwarts? We were clear on the other side of the lake." the light haired man laughed.

"Only because you absolutely had to see if there really was a hidden passageway that Black told you about. I told you there wouldn't be one." Severus smirked.

"I was curious! We sure could have used it at that moment."

A loud crack resounded from somewhere near by. Both men looked around.

"That didn't sound like lightning." Remus said, his ears perking up.

"It was near the lake." Severus said, setting the herbs in his robes.

Remus did the same and they both hurried through the woods to the treeline.

Severus scanned the field till his eyes caught a figure at the lake's edge, laying still in the grass.

"It's Draco!" Lupin shouted, taking off through the field.

Severus dashed behind him, slowly comprehending what Remus had said. When they reached him, it wasn't pretty. He had dirt and blood splattered in his hair. Bruises covered his body in random places.

"Draco, can you hear me?" Severus asked, lightly shaking him.

The blonde stirred, turning his head and cracking his eyes open. "Sev..."

"It's alright, you're safe now." he said, carefully picking him up. "Remus, get Albus, I'll take him to the manor's hospital wing."

With a pop, Remus was gone. Severus hurried back up the field towards the treeline. It was too dangerous to apparate with him, so he had to move quickly. Draco groaned when Severus shifted him. "Arm..."

Arm?... Snape felt his blood run cold. He stopped for a moment and set him on the ground. With a steady hand, he lifted the tattered sleeve. There, on Draco's left arm, was the Dark Mark, seared into the skin.

Severus cursed, slamming his fist into the ground. "I'm sorry Draco.."

"Not your fault." the blonde croaked.

Severus hoisted him up carefully as the wind picked up and the thunder rolled. He dashed towards the manor. Snape had failed him. He promised to keep Draco safe, and now his godson had to suffer the same fate he tried to protect him from.

"But it is..." the man whispered.

Draco's eyes dropped and he fell unconscious in his godfather's arms.

By the time Severus made it to the patio garden, Remus, Albus, and Madame Pomfrey were all waiting.

"The halls are clear, there won't be a scene." Remus said quietly.

With one dark and sad look, Snape told them. "He's been branded."

They all looked at each other, concern in their eyes. The rain began to fall as they rushed him inside...no words were said.

**alright, another chapter down. R&R guys, and tell me what you think! If you have any questions so far, or have gotten confused, or see a mistake, plz, let me know!**

**bigred**


	3. Chapter 3

***omg, i finally updated! I can't believe my horrible self has waited so long. It took forever! I had a break from my horrid writer's block and just typed till I deemed it good enough to post. I hope its up to par with everyone! I can't recall how many times I had to re-read this whole story, just to get another case of blankness and have to read it again a few weeks later! Too many blocks for just one chapter, but i really hope you all enjoy it! Please send some feedback? Bigred!***

**Chapter 28 Ominous or Inevitable?**

Her pained expression had Harry worried the second he saw her. Molly had rushed down to the shop the moment Remus showed up at the flat looking for Harry. When Harry and the twins went upstairs, they saw that Remus' expression was no better than Mrs. Weasley's had been.

"Draco's back." was all Remus managed to utter before Harry had floo'd to headquarters.

Now he was running down the hall, Remus chasing after him.

"Harry!" he shouted.

The dark haired youth ignored him, focused completely on finding Draco. Lupin caught up with him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Where is he?!" demanded Harry.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, but you can't go in yet." Lupin explained.

"Like hell I can't." he muttered, yanking his arm out of the man's grasp.

Remus sigh and watched Harry stalk down to the Hospital Wing. The door's were locked anyway, so he knew Harry couldn't get in.

When Remus finally reached the Hospital Wing, there was Harry, beating on the door, demanding to be let in.

"Harry, stop now. He's banged up and needs medical attention first. All this noise is only hindering the process."

Harry angrily lowered his fists.

"How badly hurt is he?"

Remus merely frowned. He didn't know how to tell Harry about the Mark, and also didn't think it was his place.

"I don't know yet. He looked worse than he probably was when we found him. Once he's cleaned up, it shouldn't be too bad." Remus said encouragingly.

He felt like everything he just said was a lie, but technically it wasn't. Draco didn't seem all that injured despite a few cuts and bruises. The mark was what made it seem so much worse..

Luckily, he didn't have to explain much more. Dumbledore was quietly exiting the room, closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Are you quite done?" he asked Harry, a scolding look in his eyes. "I know you are worried, but would you rather we had waited to inform you of his return?"

Harry looked at the floor. "No sir." He knew he'd been acting like a child, but the need to see Draco had suddenly out weighed everything. Even the days of telling himself that he needed to distance himself.

"Remus, a word?" Dumbledore asked.

The two walked a few feet away and spoke in hushed tones.

"Have you told him about the Mark?"

"No sir, I didn't feel like I should."

Albus nodded. "I agree. I think its best we let Draco tell him. It's a personal thing. Severus is going to talk with Mr. Malfoy about it when he wakes up. No one else need know about this for awhile."

"Understood."

The men walked back over to Harry.

"It's going to be awhile before you can see him I'm afraid. He needs rest. Severus is watching over him."

Harry thought to argue, but nodded in agreement.

"It'll only be a couple of hours." Remus assured him.

"Try to keep yourself occupied; the time will go by quickly." Albus smiled, then headed off toward his office.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about the out reach to the werewolves." Remus remembered, catching up to the Headmaster.

Harry was left standing by the Hospital Wing door. What was he supposed to do till they let him see Draco? He guessed he could head back to the flat. Distract himself with the twins or something.

He sighed dejectedly and headed to back to the den to floo to the flat.

??lol

Severus took a deep breath as he leaned forward in his chair. They had cleaned Draco up and he was now laying unconscious on the bed. Unfortunately, they were forced to strap his arms and legs to the bed.

Voldemort had tried calling the blonde, but luckily they calmed and held him down till it passed. So far the Dark Lord hadn't tried again.

Severus was prepared for a call as well. Dumbledore instructed him to tell the Dark Lord that he hadn't seen Draco, if he was asked. He had to pretend that he didn't know that Draco was taken by the Death Eaters either. Snape was going to have to play it off as if he still though the young man was missing from when he first left Malfoy Manor. All of which he had been doing the entire time of course.

But still, he began to mentally build himself up to block the past few months in a vault, only letting out scenes he had told the Dark Lord about, because clearly now that Draco was missing, he would be carefully checking every Death Eater for details.

To anyone else, the task of blocking and clearing the mind would be daunting, but Snape had years of experience and was highly skilled in this area.

Slight movement caught his eye and he looked over at his godson. The blonde was starting to stir, waking up as he forced his eyes to open and adjust.

He didn't seem afraid. He just looked calmly around the room till his eyes landed on Snape.

"Hey." Draco said, his voice scratchy.

Severus knew it must have been from hours of yelling.

"Would you like some water?" he asked, unsure of what to say.

The blonde nodded. Severus poured him a glass and walked over, untieing his binds. Draco sat up slowly and took small sips.

"I was hoping I would apparate here. I'm not amazing at it, but that was the safest option." Draco said, relief in his voice.

"How did you get out?"

Draco took a moment to catch his voice.

"One of my guards fell asleep. He'd been watching me all night. I had to concentrate on my wandless magic to get the keys. Luckily they kept my wand in a drawer close by. I had to sneak around pretty quickly. The second I was out in the open I just apparated." Draco said as he thought back. "I got singed by a curse as I was apparating. The patrol outside saw me.."

"You were very lucky. Apparently they all grew too cocky in their accomplishment and slacked in watch. Has it bothered you much?" Severus asked, referring to the Mark.

"It stings a bit. I suppose it wasn't just in my dream that he called me was it?"

Severus nodded. "You felt it I imagine. Yes, its enough to cause pain even in an unconscious state. Especially in the beginning."

Draco furrowed his brow, worry etched on his pale face as he stared at his covers. "Will I be able to resist it?"

"It will be hard, but you resist.. I'll be here to help you when I can. Just stay in your right mind and remind yourself of the choice you made, what side you are on." Severus explained, recalling what he would have to do when he avoided a summon.

"I fought it Sev, I really did..." Draco said. "They almost had to knock me out to brand me."

"I know. If I had gone to look for you when you were taken, then maybe I could have reached you before hand."

"There wasn't anything you could do. My father took me to a secret chamber in the manor for awhile. He laughed because aurors were right there and had no idea." The blonde looked in his godfather's eyes. "I saw it. The control he had over my father. At times I could tell he was trying to fight, but his will is too weak compared to Voldemort's power. I know.."

"Lucius has let the Dark Lord control him too long, and when he wants to fight back he can't. I don't believe he's given up yet." Severus assured Draco.

The blonde nodded and both let their minds wander.

"Sev, what's going to happen now?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Me having the Mark.. I'm sure everyone is pretty apprehensive about letting me be here now."

"Not many people know yet Draco, but yes it does pose a problem. We didn't exactly expect you to be branded, or to ever be kidnapped by the Dark Lord. I'm surprised he didn't try to force answers about your whereabouts from you. This is definitely a risk, with you knowing so much about the Order. If you are called and have to face him because you can't fight it, its not going to be easy to block everything from the Order in a vault only you can view. I'm sure Dumbledore is already thinking of something.." Severus said, his tone wasn't anything hopeful though.

Draco nodded, forming ideas and assumptions in his head. Was no one going to be able to trust him now? There was no way he could block the past few months in his mind from Voldemort. Reminders of what Dumbledore had done to Kimbly came to mind...He sighed and rubbed his head, feeling an ache coming.

"Has anyone told Potter.."

"He knows you're back, but Dumbledore thinks it would be best if you told him about the Mark."

Malfoy nodded. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

"No one else in the Order will know until you tell Potter, but I suggest you do it as soon as possible, just in case something slips."

"Yeah, before all my progress goes out the window."

"Exactly. Its not simple for wizards in our position."

"Seems simple enough for Blaise..." Draco muttered.

"He still has to back himself up at times, but he has a likeable demeanor. Also, he does not have the Mark to smear his name."

"Clearly." the blonde said sarcastically.

"I imagine he will want to hear it from you as well. I'm sure the second he finds out that you're back he will be here."

"Yeah..."

"So tell me, what happened exactly?" Severus asked.

Draco adjusted himself and began his tale to his godfather. He went into detail, knowing he would only tell this much to Severus because he understood. The others would get only a watered down version. So for the next hour, the two were locked away in deep conversation.

HOWAMIGONNAWORKTHISOUT..HMMM

Hermione pulled out the last few papers in the desk she was cleaning out. They had been searching for this locket for almost two hours now. She sighed and plopped on the floor.

"Find anythihng?" she yelled through the house.

"Nothing here!" Ginny answered from another room.

Ron's muffled yell of 'no' came from upstairs.

A couple of minutes passed and they all met in the den, where Bill stirred on the couch.

"Any luck?" he stretched, waking from his nap.

"None." Ron muttered.

"I was thinking, maybe they moved it when they switched headquarters."

"You mean, we just wasted two hours here?" Ron sighed.

"Well, its just an option. Kreacher could have taken it as well. We should check his quarters first." Hermione thought.

"Where is the old git anyway?" Ron wondered, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Ron, be nice. I'm not sure though. I think he's at Hogwarts?"

"Well, where did he sleep here?" Ginny asked as they walked downstairs.

"Not sure. Let's check around the kitchen."

They made their way to the dimly lit room and began looking, opening pantries and cabinet doors, shuffling through cans and boxes.

"I think I found a stash." Ron said, disgust etched on his face.

Hermione and Ginny came over and peaked inside one of the cabinets Ron had opened.

"It's a pile of rubbish.." Ginny said.

"But it was all clearly important to him." Hermione noted as she carefully sifted through the pile.

There were several shirts, a painting, some silverware, random knicknacks strewn about. She almost gave up till she saw a glint in one of the corners.

"Ron, reach back and grab that." she said, squinting in the dark and dust.

He stretched his lengthy arm and snatched it up. When he sat back, he opened his palm to examine the object.

"Is that it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

It was definitely a locket, but was it the one they needed?

Hermione took it and looked at the design, flipping it over to reveal R.A.B. inscripted on the gold.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Ron said.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. We'll talk to Dumbledore first, see what he has to say."

The three got up and went back to the den. Bill was standing near the door, looking out the window.

"Found it. Ready to head back?" Ron asked.

"Yeah.." he said slowly and distractedly. "Come on, lets get back."

He rushed over to the fireplace and told the girls to go together first. He and Ron then quickly followed.

"I need to find Dumbledore." Bill said, brushing himself off.

"We do too." Hermione replied.

"Alright, come on let's check his office."

The four walked down to the office, seeing Remus in the chair.

"Sorry to interrupt." Bill said.

"Not at all, I just finished." Remus assured him.

"Sir, I went with these three to watch them at Grimmauld, and I got suspicious of the watch the Death Eaters have set up around the house. The usual number has increased and they all seemed very aggitated. I think they may have noticed we were there. I don't really know how though, other than being tipped off. I suggest no one goes there for awhile."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good eye. I'll send the word out. We should have a team watch the spies. Did you three find anything?"

"Yes sir! We found it!" she said, handing the locket to him.

"Splendid. Thank you. We are ahead once again. Oh, and just a warning. Draco Malfoy is back."

"What? Is he alright?" Hermione awsked.

"He apparated here and he's a bit banged up." Remus said, remembering to keep out the Mark detail.

"Yes, so everyone should keep a bit of distance, at least for awhile. I'm sure Harry will be on edge as well." Dumbledore explained.

"More than likely." Bill nodded.

"I believe he is at the flat again. He was there earlier. If you want to try and take his mind off of it, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Remus suggested.

Everyone in the room sighed. They could sense the trouble coming. It always did after something like this...

GEEZIMFORGETTINGEVERYTHING!

The distractions helped Harry a little as he continued helping the twins at the shop. Plus the fact that Draco was now safe at headquarters made him less antsy. But he felt one thing was 'helping' the most. Blaise's reminder that he shouldn't get too close. However, it was proving difficult to tell his emotions that.

He was just simply refusing to look at it too personally, and deal with it as he would anyone else. Right...

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Bill had all come to the flat as well. The space was crowded and the overexerted cheerfulness was grating. He understood all to well what was going on, but he willed it to work.

Ginny had been extra clingy, but he didn't truly mind. They were getting close again, and he needed another mental picture other than Draco to satisfy his urges.

Even so, he was counting down the minutes till he deemed it long enough to check on the blonde. The second his two hours were up, he started towards the door.

"Sorry, I've gotta see Malfoy." Harry said, dashing up the shop stairs and into the flat.

His friends looked at each other and sighed. Well, at least they kept him busy for awhile.

Harry hurried to the fireplace, telling Mrs. Weasley he would talk to her later, then floo'd to Headquarters.

As soon as he stepped out of the flames, he saw Dumbledore sitting on the sofa, softly smiling at him.

"I knew you wouldn't waste time. Now Harry, let me speak with you just a moment before I let you see him."

Harry nodded and sat down beside the old man.

"Don't question him too much. He has been through quite alot and if he wants to talk to you, he will. I know you are only worried, but we have to consider his feelings in this matter."

"Right."

"Also, we don't have to go into this now, but I just want to inform you that we have found another Horcrux. The locket of one R.A.B. was found by your friends at Grimmauld Place. Destroying it might be a tad bit tedious, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Harry nodded, saving his questions for later. Dumbledore smiled.

"Alright, I've kept you long enough. Just remember what I told you."

"Right, thank you, sir." Harry said, popping off the sofa and heading towards the Hospital Wing.

He let Dumbledore's words sink in as he walked. Another Horcrux down. How many were left now? He went over each one in his head that they had found and destroyed.

As he moved down the long hall of windows to the door, his thoughts were interrupted as Severus Snape exited the room. Snape eye'd the boy knowingly.

"Potter." he said in formal greeting.

"Professor. Um, how is he?"

"Fine overall, you will find out for yourself when you see him. Take heed Potter, don't blame yourself." Snape warned, rather comfortingly.

Harry was taken back a moment. He had slightly been blaming himself for Draco's disappearace, but why would Snape mention it?

Harry simply nodded and opened the door as Snape continued down the hall.

Now that the moment was here, Harry was a nervous wreck. As he slid into the room, he stared at floor, almost too afraid to look up at the blonde.

He heard Draco move on the bed, took a deep breath and looked up. Relief flooded through him immediately. Besides a few bruises, he looked fine.

Harry made his way to the bed. Thinking of something to say, but settling for a simple "Hey."

"Hey." Draco said back, oddly shaky.

Harry reached the chair by the bed and sat down. He hadn't felt this awkward around Draco since before all the events of that summer, so feeling this way again was discouraging. But as he stared into the blonde's face, the relief that he was safe and back at headquarters surrounded him.

"Are you okay? How did you get back?" Harry asked softly, almost a whisper.

Draco soaked in the warmth of Harry's voice.

"Apparated. I'm surprised I even made it out of the cell. I knew this place was near my father's estate, so I just focused and was able to make a guess of where the property was located." Draco said, carefully avoiding the first question.

Harry wanted to shout out a million questions, but Dumbledore's reminder halted him.

Draco saw the apprehension on Harry's face, and wondered what the reaction on his own looked like. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no I'm just...glad you're safe." Harry smiled.

The blonde rose his hand and shuffled his hair, pressing too hard on a large bruise above his eyebrow. "Ahh" he hissed.

Harry began to reach up to caress the wounded area. Draco stared into those emerald orbs and broke. He turned his head away from the touch. "Don't.." he said, a little too sternly.

Harry wasn't sure how to react to the tone. He pulled his hand down and guardedly looked at the blonde.

"Harry.." Draco murmured.

"What?"

Draco continued staring out the window, finding the courage to say what he needed to, but failed. He had come up with so many scenarios in his head since he had regained consciousness that his whole mind was a wreck, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Harry's reaction would be. After a moment, he spoke.

"Maybe its just best if I stay away for awhile." he said, unable to get the harsh tone out of his voice.

Harry was floored. Had he done something wrong?

"What? I.."

"No, I have to have some space Potter. There's alot going on right now and I just need to re-evaluate my position."

"Re-evaluate your position? I thought you chose what side you want to be on? How can you say something like that?" Harry said, feeling the betrayal burn inside of him.

"My position is more compromising now than before."

"I'm not understanding. You disappear during the Death Eater raid, and now you come back and don't know where you stand? Here I thought you were kidnapped, but it sounds to me like you chose to go!"

Draco stood to his feet and rounded on Harry. "Don't assume so much Potter! I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Well I'm not so sure anymore Malfoy. Your whole persona is different. You're acting closed off and I can't figure it out. What else am I supposed to think!" Harry said, pushing Malfoy out of his face. "The way you're talking infuriates me because you won't just tell me what's going on!"

"Fine Potter! They branded me! I've got the Mark."

Time seemed to freeze for Harry. He watched as Draco lifted the sleeve on his arm and revealed the fresh Mark on his skin. Harry, with a shaking hand, reached for his arm and touched it. Snape's voice echoed through his head. 'Don't blame yourself.' Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the blonde's arm lightly. How could he not blame himself? There was always something that could have been done to avoid this outcome. They should have tried harder to find him.

But still, that shouldn't change where Draco stood...how could he say something like that?

"So why should this change anything? You chose your side, are you going back on that?" Harry pressed.

"No! But it does change up the cards! I can't just sit there and act like this isn't going to matter. I'm still too weak to deny a call when Voldemort summons me. If I go, it won't take long before everything you all have told me is handed over to him! You think Dumbledore wants that risk? Don't think I'm blind to the idea that I'm a threat to the Order now." he hissed.

"So what, you're just going to push yourself away? Leave?!"

"If its what keeps everyone safe, yes!" Draco said.  
Harry punched the wall. "We are trying to keep you safe, we don't need you doing the same!"

"So you're telling me that if I go to Voldemort right now, tell him where this hideout is located, tell him where you are, tell him Order members and details, that won't place everyone here in danger?! Think Harry!"

"You don't have to go to him! Snape can ignore a call, why cant you!"

"Snape's had years of experience and he still has trouble ignoring a call. Do you honestly think I can handle it? I'm replaceable, Dumbledore doesn't need another spy, its too obvious. All I am is a liability!"

"You can't leave! We've spent so much time, and put so much of an effort into trying to get you to where you are, and you want to throw it all away! Every bit of trust I put in you...make me regret it all? I should have pulled myself away when I had the chance." Harry said...feeling the coldness wrap around him.

This conversation just changed everything. Where was Draco getting this idea? Why were they screaming at each other? What was going to happen? He had to get out...

Harry turned to the door and left the room, slamming the door behind him as he heard Draco cuss and throw his lamp.

INTENSE...

Harry stalked down the hallway after he left the Hospital Wing. It was the hardest thing he had done, and he knew it was just going to get harder. He couldn't let this get anymore out of control. He had decided that he wanted to detach himself from the blonde and finish this on his own, but when Draco turned the cards on him, it was like a stab in the back. Harry understood why detaching themselves from each other would help, but did Draco have to make it so drastic? Was leaving honestly the only option? He had said that Dumbledore couldn't handle the risk of him slipping information. Had Malfoy imagined the outcome of erasing his memory, or was it really going to happen? He didn't want Draco to forget everything that had happened since he came here.

Harry had felt that connection..too strong to describe. He had never experienced this with anyone, and holding onto that hope that Draco felt the same would get him no where. It would only hurt himself, and Draco in the end, especially after that last argument.

"Harry?"

The teen jumped and looked up to see Remus heading his way. "Are you alright?"  
Harry just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just saw Draco."

Remus nodded gravely. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Mark before. I just figured it was something you needed to hear from Malfoy."

"Its just all too much. I want to help him, but I don't know how. I want to push myself away, but I can't. Plus, he's so caught up in these theories he's built up in his head, and I can't tell him what's going to happen."

"Theories?"

Harry nodded. "He's pretty sure Dumbledore is going to want to erase his memory of the time here, and he is agreeing with it."

Remus looked confused. "Erase them? Explain, I'm lost."

"He said that he's too weak to avoid a call from Voldemort without help, and he knows that people cant help him all the time. He's saying he knows too much about the Order and that if he gets called, that he can't block the past few months from his mind. Then Voldemort will have the upper hand and everyone will be in danger. He says its best for everyone if he forgets, so if that's what Dumbledore wants to do, he will probably agree to it. He doesn't see any other way unless he runs."

"He has a valid point, but memory erasing is a last resort. We will do everything in our power to prevent him from being called before we do something like that. I'll have a talk with Dumbledore though, since this is clearly a straining issue on Draco if he's considering such drastic outcomes as leaving. Try not to stress Harry, we will figure this out. You have to keep a straight head."

Harry nodded.

"I was on my way to meet Severus and speak with Dumbledore about the fullmoon anyway, so I'll be sure to bring this up. Everyone's safety is our top priority, including Draco's."

Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, seeing the confusion and worry in his eyes. "It's getting late, its been a very long day and its past dinner. You should get something to eat and rest. Harry, I can't tell you what to do in this situation, but try not to do anything rash in this state of mind. There's alot going on in this whole house, and a clear head is the only thing that's going to help you now.,.."

But Harry was barely listening as the man tried to console him. Thoughts were tearing into his mind, driving him crazy. He didn't even notice that Remus finished talking till the man was already walking away to find Dumbledore.

Pain laced his heart as the image of the Dark Mark seared into Draco's skin flashed in his mind. He had done this to him... If he had just pulled himself away before..not let Draco get so close to him, he wouldnt have felt the need to rescue Harry.

But they were both in so deep now. He didn't know what to do.. He didnt want Draco to leave, but what else could go wrong now frightened him. He just wanted to forget for awhile..make it go away...

Almost as if on cue to his thoughts, Ginny Weasley came into view. She was walking out of the kitchen, saying a quick greeting to Remus as he entered through the kitchen door. She looked up and saw his expression, worried immediately.

"Harry? Are you alright?" she asked, walking over to him.

Harry looked into her eyes, felt the love and care he so desired, and let it consume him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Confused, yet willing, Ginny wrapped her arms around him and dove into the kiss, ready for anything Harry was willing to give her, completely unaware of the real meaning behind his sudden interest.

He pulled away, grabbed her hand, and led her up the stairs. He had to cover the pain..he had to feel the emotions he was denying himself, and this was the only way he could think of now... and he didn't care.

WTFISGOINGON?!

Draco paced back and forth in his room, calming himself down, trying to figure out what had just happened. He recalled everything he had said. Why? Nothing made sense now that he was saner. He walked to the window and watched as the dark clouds rolled over head, making the night even darker.

Was it fear?

Somehow he had convinced himself that the Order was out to erase his memory. From the time he woke up, to this very second, he was sure that there was no way he could keep his memories of the Order while he had this dangerous link to Voldemort.

That makes sense right? So why did Harry take it so badly? Draco didn't want to risk everyone's lives, all the progress they had made against You-Know-Who's legions. Clearly the best option was to go into hiding. But was it?

Draco's mind started to unfog. He realized what he thought just didnt make sense. Why would running make any difference? If he couldn't withstand the call here, with everyone helping him, then why would it be any easier away from everyone on his own?

Okay, so that was sorted out. But still, the option of having his memory erased was an issue to him. It would keep everyone safe, but what would happen to him? Surely the Order would send him out on his own, no recollection of the past couple of months. Where would that leave him? Would he still be in the mindset that Voldemort's plan was the best? Would he end up joining them? There was no way to know.. Maybe if that was the only option for him, he would ask Dumbledore to make it so he would still think Voldemort's side was wrong.

But Draco couldn't shake one thought..did he really want to forget it all? This undeniable bond that he and Harry had forged? Just the thought made his stomach sink...

Memories of when he first arrived flowed through his mind...the awkward sense of wanting to be near the raven haired teen. The moments at the lake..the rapture of giving-in in Paris. He didn't want to let that go.

He had been trying to stay in control of his emotions his whole life. Basically forget about anything other than keeping his cool and doing whatever it took to stay on top and be the best. But now..

He tried to think of his life without Harry...if he had never experienced this, what kind of person would he be in the future?

All he saw was an empty shell of a man. Regal status of his father's prime, prudish wife at his side, heirs to take over his estates; but he saw no joy, no meaning to anything except being above. Did he want that?

A knock came on his door. "Come in." he said, wishing it was Potter, but knowing it wasn't.

Blaise came through the door, not his cheerful self, more cautious.

"Hey." Draco said, walking away from his window.

"Hey, didn't expect you to be walking around."

Malfoy faced him and looked at his friend, unsure of what to say.

"Did it happen? Did they brand you?" Blaise asked, letting his gaze wander to Draco's arms.

The blonde nodded, revealing the Mark.

"I figured. I can't see them taking you without this happening. So what are you going to do?" Blaise said, letting his fingers run over and study the Mark he was lucky to never get.  
"I don't really know. There's alot of possibilites up in the air right now of what could happen I think."  
"How did Potter take it?"

"Not well, it wasn't really the Mark, it was just a bad turn of events in conversation overall. I don't really know why things are tense. He's closed off, I'm closed off...I mean, I understand that we want to protect ourselves, but at what cost?"

Blaise nodded and sat on the bed, watching the flicker of emotions in Draco's eyes. It was something he hadn't really seen with Malfoy. True he didn't want Draco to get hurt, but if the distance of them detatching themselves from each other caused the blonde to lose this new found passion, it wasn't worth it.

"I think its partly my fault Draco." Blaise admitted.

Malfoy turned to face him. "How so?"

"I didn't want either of you to get too close. This is war and with you both being on that love-hate line, it was just going to get difficult. I told Potter that he should probably distance himself, because we could all see how close you two were getting, and I had honestly expected something like this to happen. But now that its in motion, that you both are pushing each other away, it doesn't seem right. Draco, we can all see that something is there...everytime you two are together, there is something happening none of us can explain. You're right...protecting yourselves from pain of war isn't worth the cost of losing this...whatever it is."

Draco nodded. Apparently this thing between the two was obvious to everyone around them. It was something he knew that without it, his life would be bland..empty..a hole where something, where Harry, needed to be.

He didn't want that..now that he had experienced the limitless happiness and rollercoaster of emotions Harry gave him, he didn't want to let any of that go..to never have it again.

He needed Harry Potter. He couldn't deny the feelings anymore. It wasn't about sex, it wasn't about fame. It was about needing to know Harry felt this too..that he would never leave him.

"Don't tell me you don't see it.." Blaise said.

"No, I know I do. I never expected it to happen, but I care about him Blaise. I don't want things to end. I've never been this soft, this real and unprotected..raw I guess you could say, in my entire life."

"It's a pretty decent change I must say. So what are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked out the window…the rain beginning to pound on the glass, there was something ominous about it.

"I've got to tell him. I can't be the only one who feels this, and I can't let it slip away."

"Good luck mate. I've got to catch up with Moody and the others down in the den. He said something big is brewing, so hopefully the two of you can work this out before it comes."

Draco nodded and watched his friend leave the room. He had to find Harry..apologize for his stupidity…salvage what he knew was there.

He grabbed a pair of jeans and threw a shirt on, then headed to Harry's room.

MKIGOTTHIS..YEAHHH

Harry ran his hands along the feminine body before him as they entered his room. He felt his hormones raging..the raw need for sexual touch. Ginny moaned as Harry kissed her neck. He layed her down on the bed and stood back to look at her. Her blouse unbuttoned, calling him to carress her supple breasts. Her hand roaming..touching herself. It drove him crazy.

He pounced like a wild animal..ferral need rushing through him. Kissing every inch of her flesh he could find, Harry sent Ginny into a whirlwind of pleasure.

But then a flash a blonde hair ..a haughty smirk..a slique phisique crossed his mind; flashes of Draco Malfoy made him freeze. He quickly tried to ignore it and continued feasting on Ginnys neck, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

Her breathing grew heavy and his need intensified. He slid his tongue into her mouth, but the taste wasn't what he thought he craved.

He sat up, straddling her half naked body as he took off his belt and began to unzip his pants. The sensitivity to his hard-on becoming unbearable. He leaned down and kissed her again, but a memory of a talented tongue..a male's binding grip on his body halted him again.

Melting eyes that he had learned to read so well were seared into Harry's brain. Another pang of hurt rushed through him, the kind that made your stomach sink..yet gave you butterflies at the same time. That feeling..the one he so desperately wanted to ignore right now.

No.. he told himself. He fought..he was so tired of this, he wanted to fight it more than anything.

He felt the pain as he continued to run his hands along her body..almost as if out of spite. He just didnt know what to do anymore.

A hard, quick knock jarred them from reality as the door flew open. A figure came into view and Draco stood in the doorway.

"Harry.."

It took a moment for the scene to process..every emotion crossed his features, till hurt, anger, and betrayal took its hold. Without another word, the blonde turned and rushed out of sight.

Harry was frozen, trying to understand what just happened as the feeling of regret washed over him.

"No!..Draco!" Harry called out. "Wait, please!"

Harry fastened his pants and jumped out of the bed, not even hearing what Ginny was saying behind him, and ran down the hall. He couldn't hear anything..couldn't see straight. Just one thing echoed through his mind..what had he just done? He couldn't bear the look he saw on Draco's face, and the dread of realizing that he may have just lost him forever. He..loved him.

But Draco was the faster runner. He felt so much pain..after finally admitting to himself what was completely obvious and already happening, he couldn't describe the anger he felt. He should have never given in to such fantasies of being happy.

He didnt even see the people as they flashed by. Draco headed straight for the door and ran into the pouring rain.

Not far behind him, Harry skidded down the stairs, passing several people in the den. Minerva curiously and worriedly watched as the two ran off. Dumbledore and Blaise watched knowingly though, but still wondering what had happened. Albus however had that twinkle in his eye. He calmed the others down and suggested they let the boys be and keep on with the meeting. Moody just grumbled and continued talking as Severus and Remus locked eyes. Something was happening, but sadly they all had to wait to know what.

Harry felt the rain pelt against his face as he dashed outside. He looked around frantically. "Draco!" he yelled.

He ran through the garden and into the woods. He spotted Draco ahead, slowing his pace.

"Draco wait! Please!"

The blonde could hear Harry call him. Everytime he heard his name out of those raven lips he felt pain.

"Malfoy stop!" Harry said as he caught up to the blonde, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

Draco jerked from the grip and whirled around violently. "What?!"

Harry stepped back, nearly slipping in the mud as the rain poured down around them.

"What the fuck do you want Potter?!" Draco shouted. Wondering what the raven haired persuer could possibly say to him now.

"Draco..what you saw..that was nothing! I don't know why I.."

"Just stop! I don't want to hear your stupid lies! I let my guard down..I let myself fall into your stupid Potter fan club, only to be made a mockery of! I've never regretted anything more in my entire life than getting close to you! Thinking your sympathy and words were out of truth..every personal thing we had shared..what rubbish. So don't try to pacify me with anymore of your fake friendship! Its not only about what I just saw, its about what's happened between us all together lately. Don't make me regret this!..the side I've chosen..the ways I've changed..everything!"

"Draco please listen to me!" Harry yelled over the thunder and downpour. "I was angry..I was mad you wanted to leave, after all the progress we had made! I mean what does this mean to you anyway? You told me in the beginning it was just sex, no attachments. You made me think it was just a game to you, that it was so easy to walk away. But for me it isn't! I thought before that the best thing for us was distance, but I was wrong! I can't do this without you, and hearing you give in so easily made me wish I hadn't put so much faith in this, I regretted it! I took out my pain on Ginny."

Harry paused, taking a step closer to the blonde..both soaked to the bone in the heavy torrent.

Taking a shot of courage, Harry let his heart pour out..it was now or never.

"I care about her, but not the way I've grown to feel for you. I thought she could replace the need I have for you. I didn't realize the attachment was there, but it cemented itself to my being and I can't comprehend anything with you not here! I've let myself be sold out to you without even knowing it and I've never felt more complete. It was natural, inevitable...and I didn't want to believe this meant nothing to you! That I was the only one dealing with this uncontrolable feeling. Don't make _me_ regret giving in..believing in this thing if it was only a fantasy!"

Draco couldn't comprehend what he was hearing..he shook his head, turning away and walking a few feet. Trying to grasp what was happening, why he felt so hurt..why Harry felt so hurt..why there were fears of regret..

"I love you..." Harry whispered, yet somehow, despite the loudness of the storm and the distance, Draco heard it. Like an echo through his body. The statement and speech finally dawning on him.

He turned to face Harry, a look on his face unsure. Potter's features were soft..raw. He nodded, broken.

"I need you..in more ways than I can describe. I've never felt this way before, and its a much deeper feeling than I can comprehend. I had dreamed of this happening, of our lives connecting before you came, and I didn't understand what it meant. It was hazy, and not so obvious to all the details of emotions. But I now understand it. You are a part of me, and I never want to lose what I know is there."

Draco broke as he stared at Harry. Even in the rain, he could see the tears streaming down his face..feel the sincerity in everything he said.

Draco closed the gap between them in less than a second. He lifted his hand and grasped the back of Harry's head, feeling the soaked locks between his fingers. He wrapped his other arm around the man and felt the waves of emotion from Harry's body crash into him. The blonde felt his own tears fall as he stared into those emerald eyes, but his voice was strong and stern.

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere. I know I over reacted before about leaving and there being no hope, but you should know by now I don't give up that easy. And if you think that this is a game to me, you're wrong. I've never taken anything more serious than the changes I've experienced over the past few months. Thats why it hurt so much. I thought I had let my guard down only to be hurt by the one person who knows more about me than anyone. I've never opened up to anyone as completely as I have to you. As close I as I feel to Snape and Blaise, I knew but tried to deny that there was a inter-closeness with us, like we really were part of each other. Before I came to you're room, I told Blaise that I loved you, and I meant it. I'm not letting go of that or going back on it. I love you Harry."

"I'm so sorry Draco. I don't know why I reacted so badly..why I tried anything with Ginny...I just.."

But his words were smothered by Draco's soft lips as they crashed into his. Pure liquid ecstasy flowed through his veins at the touch. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and quenched his desire for the taste he had been craving, the need he had been denying that only Draco Malfoy could satiate.

After a moment, Draco pulled away. "Just never do that again, understood?" He smirked.

Harry smiled and agreed. "Never."

Draco took his hand and turned back to the manor. The rain hadn't lightened up much, and the blonde was sure they would both be sick from exposure to the cold rain. "Let's get back inside."

The two made their way back to the garden, and towards the house. They discussed holding off on outward displays of affection in public till they had the chance to explain to those closest what was going on. Harry also knew he had to break it to Ginny..something which really made him sick with guilt.

Dropping hands, they entered the house, dripping wet. McGonnagal immediately hurried over and conjured up some towels.

"Look at you both! I won't be surprised if you catch pnuemonia, here dry off and bundle up! Why on earth did you even run out there?" she fussed.

Before the boys could answer, Albus spoke. "Now, now Minerva, they are back inside and safe. Let's just finish our discussion tomorrow as planned and call it a night. Draco should get back into bed anyway with those injuries and potions working on his healing process. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would not be pleased to see him so worked up, adding illness to injury. Severus, Remus, would you be so kind as to escort these two up to their rooms and explain what we've discussed down here. Maybe they can enlighten you on why they've run around so much as well." Albus winked at the two, that sparkle and smile convincing both boys that he already knew.

With a quick goodnight, the group disbanded from the kitchen and headed up stairs to their separate rooms, personal caretaker in tow.

Once the four of them reached the dorm floor, the teams split. Severus and Draco silently glided into the blonde's room, a gentle look between the soaked teens before the door shut.

As Remus and Harry made their way to his room, Harry could only pray that Ginny had left..he really didn't know how to explain why she was there to Remus, or why he had left to her.

Luckily as the two entered, she had apparently taken her leave. Harry quickly gathered some dry clothes together and went into his bathroom to change while Remus settled into a nearby chair. Feeling like he was still in a daze, Harry turned on the shower to warm his body up. It was a high feeling, one he was afraid would vanish..but what had just happened between he and Draco was too real to disappear. Harry stripped from his clothes and stepped into the warm shower, a smile on his face.


	4. authors note!

Hey readers! No one kill me, cuz no this is not a chapter update lol. Just wanted to let you know i'm pushing through this horrible case of writers block and hopefully seeing the end to it (if i can stop making so many plot twists haha). I just read the whole thing again, theres so many little mistakes i wish i could have fixed lol. like little spelling mistakes and the breaks in the story not showing up..ugg thats my biggest peeve how it just jumps from section to section and the breaker didnt show up!

anyway, i even printed it all out..so now i have a hard copy! i was beyond thrilled..its already 427 pages long. wow...

so dont think ive forgotten it, bcuz i most certainly havent! and i hope i get some new readers to this huge story as well everytime i post :) so plz keep the feedback coming ppl and ill work as fast as i can to get the new chapters up. loves to all of you and thank you so much for your support and sticking with the story :)

bigred


	5. Not a chapter!

Hello all!

After a long hiatus, i finally have the inspiration to finish my story! its so close to the end, and all of you loyal readers have waited far too long. I swore i would never abandon the story and i never plan to, i just took much too long to get back into it.

So this is a promise that sometime in October there will be an updated chapter! Probably not the final chapter but its definitely in the final stages!

Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed the story!

bigred


End file.
